


Into Madness

by 8BitRainbow



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Accidental Death, Charlie is not Henry’s biological daughter, Child Murder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Henry has high functioning empathy, Henry is a literal angel, Homoromantic, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Murder, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Two Fathers, William has an abusive past, William is a sadistic masochistic switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitRainbow/pseuds/8BitRainbow
Summary: "There's a fine line between genius and insanity. I have erased this line."Autumn 1977, Hurricane Utah.Two students enroll to Hurricane State College to start their journey towards achieving their dreams. Two polar opposites with the same goal, to show the world how fantasy can come to life before their very eyes and enrapture the soul.Henry Emily is a local favourite, quiet and shy but loved by all, William Afton is the strange and aloof man from across the seas. Together the form an unlikely alliance and friendship which spirals into something deeper and then to something darker.[[Mature themes. TW: Death (family, animal and child), homosexuality, implied suicide, violence, gore.]]The fic will be updated bi monthly or more.
Relationships: Henry - Relationship, Henry Emily & Original Character(s), Henry Emily/Springtrap, William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Kudos: 34





	1. Henry

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple of chapters are rather short but it’s no light reading from about chapter four and it will start to get more lore heavy so fair warning!
> 
> We will try and update when we can but we are making the story into a live action set of TikToks, you can find us under 8BitRainbow and Ciphord.

Summer 1977 had passed in the blink of an eye, the turn to autumn had rushed into Hurricane faster than any other year the townfolk had ever seen before.

August came to a close and the days started to grow darker as September began, the bitter chill of winter laying ahead was just around the corner and a fresh term was beginning at the local schools and colleges, one of which one particularly popular graduate was starting his first term in advanced electronics.

Henry Emily was somewhat of what you would call a local celebrity in Hurricane, the place was small and with a population of less than two thousand people at that time, so getting popular or well known was not that hard at all.

Henry's reputation had been mainly gained from his nature, he was mild mannered and selfless, he'd spent a lot of his childhood and teen years splitting his time between helping his mother run the diner by the railway tracks and his father in the garage attached to it along with keeping up with his studies.

Henry was pretty average, nothing quite remarkable about him if you looked at him, ruddy brown hair that sometimes looked like he'd been out in the woods too long, large brown amber eyes that reflected his patient and attentive nature, hands always shoved deep in his jean pockets or fiddling around with some sort of tool or book.

Henry was a completely unoffensive, normal, good looking boy with a little aspiration and dreams that didn't quite fit Hurricane but that's what people liked about him, he wouldn't step out of line and do something irregular even if he did often think about grander things.

Hurricane college doubled as a university, it was small like the rest of the town and not too far from where Henry lived so he was able to stay home and drive to his lectures when he needed to and still help out at the roadside diner and garage.

Henry's parents had had his quite late in their life and both of them were coming to a point where decisions had to be made about both businesses, there was talk of shutting them both, perhaps even selling them but Henry was adamant to keep them going even if he had to do it on his own.

The family had decided that to source a little extra income whilst times were tough, they could rent out the spare room above the garage attached to the diner which had previously been for storage and now converted into a little flat.

Luckily there had been interest pretty much straight away and the new tenant was due to move in.

Henry pulled his old chevvy into the lot of the college and took a deep sigh looking at himself in the rearview mirror and trying to brush the strands of hair out of his eyes but they just bounced back in and he gave up.

He knew that he had his work cut out for him here, intellect just wasn't going to cut it alone he had to keep himself motivated and focused, something he tended not to do very well with, he was easily distracted and his mind was often elsewhere. 

Brushing the stray crumbs of the toast he'd been eating on the way from his plaid green button down and scuffed jeans he looked semi-presentable and got out of the car not even bothering to lock it, nothing bad ever happened in Hurricane.

Recognising a few people already including some childhood friends and others from school he made idle small talk and then headed inside with his rucksack slung over one shoulder slightly clattering in the bottom of it.

Orientation was long and laborious, some of the lecturers introducing themselves but Henry was zoning out thinking about the projects he was working on at home in a little section of the back of the garage his father had abandoned to him, his mind was on servos and circuit boards, putting thing together and taking them apart over and over until he realised everyone was leaving and he got up peering down at the map of the college and targeting his first lecture of the semester.

Wandering down the corridors still distracted by the plans in his mind he wasn't altogether there in reality and even though he was moving he wasn't paying attention to where and with a bit of a stumble he bumped heavily into someone and lost his footing crumpling to the floor and scattering his books and belongings everywhere.


	2. William

Moving across seas was always going to be a tedious labor when you wish to up and leave the town you were raised in immediately.

There was nothing left for him back in his hometown and he couldn't remember anything with fondness only visions of a lost childhood and a waste of years. 

England was always a country most desired to visit but for one man it was a dead beat place for his high visions of grandeur none of the educational systems were able to live up to his standards when it came to his intelligence nor his superiority complex aside from universities elsewhere, the chance to escape his former life in England was an opportunity he couldn't pass.

William Afton knew he was a brilliant minded individual who surpassed the masses, his way of thinking was the reason why he always kept silent to himself unable to allow others in as they didn't have the brain to comprehend his way of thinking they always saw him as too much or talking in complete gibberish, perhaps he was to his pairs but in his own mind all these formulas and ideals made perfect sense.

He tend to scribble his working out in ciphers, his own language no one understood but him. William wasn't the most visually appealing man lacking a tooth, constantly messy, greasy dark brown hair and he was severely underweight to the point he was almost just bone, his appearance was the reason why most questioned his brilliance or gave him a quizzical expressions but it always made him even more eager to prove himself.

He didn't quite have anyone, he always kept to himself and the loneliness didn't bother him, in fact he welcomed it as he had adapted to it.

William's mother unfortunately died at a young age and he didn't have a lot of memories of her aside from knowing of her loving nature, how she was always hardworking and wanting to do the best for her family her death left him in care with his father who was quite the opposite.

Always dismissive towards his achievements brushing him aside and not even capable of caring for him which caused William grow up quickly gaining independence at a young age he hardly had a childhood or one worth remembering, he was always severely underweight due to the reminder of his family not having much money to spare, the old man only truly paid attention to William when there was a mention that his mind was capable of brilliant things would make him incredibly rich in the future. 

His father greed caused them to have a disagreement leading William to the conclusion he had to leave, he refused to be a dead weight like his father and do something noticeable in his life were people will finally turn their heads towards him and listen.

He worked hard at school until he gained a scholarship which was enough to cover the expenses of his travel and moving away, he left the night he graduated not even discussing his decision but he was at least generous to leave a note and nothing more.

Hurricane, Utah was a small town but known for it's excellent education especially in advanced robotics being in a quiet town wasn't an issue when it came to his preferences being in such a low-key town was a different to his home town, it was the clean slate he needed for his new life and the town was perfect.

No one paid particular attention to him when he arrived and even when they did there was no hint of hostility nor disgust but pleasant greetings seeing a new face arrive in the town.

William was lucky he found a new apartment in town near a local diner near the railway tracks making everything even more accessible if he ever had the choice to blank the slate again.

There was a quick window between moving in his new space to attending his first lecture, thankfully his new professor was the understanding type and understood the importance of why he may be delayed as moving from one country to another was tiring work.

Whilst William was unpacking some of his belongings he had a brief talk to his new landlord who was interested in why he had moved and learnt that the landlord's son had the same interest as he did which was odd considering he hadn't known any like-minded people before but he knew this was going to change as he joined the program.

William had to take the bus to the college and thankfully it wasn't that long of a drive either, he knew he would have to buy a car soon to not do this pointless trek anymore but it was necessary for now but it reminded him how much he despised public transport.

He was well-presented for his first day wearing black slacks with a purple shirt with a few buttons left untouched to still have a casual appearance, his hair despite how messy it usually was lacked its grease after spending a long time in the shower before he had dared to venture out.

William didn't know anyone in Hurricane, one of the first questions the landlord asked was whether or not he had family here and he was quick to say he was on his lonesome.

Most already were deep in conversation as if they had known them before attending, it was a small town it was due to have familiar faces and being quite introverted it was a tense atmosphere seeing people talk interact with each other but none showed their distaste when it came to his arrival, this was different to his former school and he didn't feel the urge to stare someone down or cause an unnecessary fight.

William wasn't going to partake in social interaction everyone seemed to be having but instead head were he was supposed to be heading for his first lecture of the semester, William was quick when it came to remembering routes or places to go a quick look at a map was enough for him to navigate along the halls with ease as if he had roamed them before, he was focused and without warning someone collided with him and the clattering noise of books and stray pieces of paper sounded through the air.


	3. Blueprints

"Watch where you are bloody going!" William snapped suddenly feeling frustrated that he his focus was ruined and he didn't filter the first thought in his head but as he saw the widened amber hues of the other he knew he was being too harsh especially since he had seemed dazed by their sudden meeting.   
This was merely an accident and not someone purposely out to ruin his day, William was never the best when it came to social queues. 

"I apologise" William finally muttered leaning down to assist the other gathering the papers noticing the formulas on the pages and the diagrams which were carefully lined with graphite with a lot of care.

William noticed he was staring for an unfortunate long time at the scattered papers as he gathered them up with hesitation he held out his arm to assist the other up with a slight raised brow.

From the careful scribbles he had seen he gathered the man before him wasn't as absent-minded as the men back in England and he didn't seem to have any noticeable trait of roughness or someone to not mess with.

"You should really look were you're goin' in future." William stated.

Henry was still gathering his thoughts on what had just happened when someone bellowed down at him that he should be watching where he was going. Yes of course his absentmindedness had landed him in trouble again though this time he'd come off a little better than his previous accident which had left a long white scar leading up from his ring finger onto his palm,m. A careless fault of his own design but seems he still hadn't learned to pay attention.

"S-sorry...it was an accident, my fault." Henry slid his hands over the floor as he shifted onto his knees and began to quickly gather in the papers rather hastily.

The last thing he wanted was for anyone to see his blueprints and drawings, Hurricane was a simple place with simple people that never did things out of the ordinary and they couldn't know the inner workings of his mind.

"No no, I should have been looking where I was going." Henry protested as the person he had bumped into apologised and got down to help him, Henry grabbed at his notebooks and papers even more hastily trying to cover them up before whoever it was saw them but he swallowed realising it was a little too late for that the way they seemed to linger on the sheets and he eventually managed to collect them all almost snatching the last one before the other could take it.

"Yeah, ah sorry, just first day jitters I guess." Henry looked up with a flush of embarrassment as the person they had bumped into warned he should really look where he was going and he finally got to see into whom he had collided and his amber eyes focused on a man and secondly registered that the voice wasn't American, it was British. 

Henry realised he was taking too long to commit the man's appearance to memory, like he always did he made a complete mental map of everything he saw but this time he couldn't quite do it properly as the situation meant he had to take the others hand.

Henry got to his feet and gave the man as much as a warm smile as he could but he still felt out of sorts from being ripped back to reality from the suddenness of the situation.

The man before him was about a head taller and looked down with narrowed grey, almost silver, eyes that seemed too heavily shadoweded for someone that same age, he was pale and untouched by the sun with clear skin but almost a translucent in the corridor lighting, his clothes were seemingly meant to be fitted but instead his shirt bagged a little and his sleeves were pushed to his elbows showing his slim arms through which the blue of his veins was almost surfacing through.

"Thanks." Henry shifted releasing his hand which had been suprisingly warm given he looked rather unwell, a bit of an awful perception and Henry quickly pushed it back in his mind, judging people was the last thing he did considering how people might judge him if they saw his notes.

"Henry Emily, idiot that should have looked where he was going." Henry laughed nervously introducing himself and adjusting his heavy rucksack back on his shoulder, it clanked a bit and he froze giving the man another smile, shit he should really leave some of his projects at home.

William locked eyes with the man before him seeing his amber hues contrast against his oddly bright silver as if fate had deemed them as polar opposites already. He knew that may be the case from their first meeting the other seemed to have a warm appearance and seemly as he thought no bad bone within him.

Analysing the man deeper William could see their was no hint of fighting spirit, he didn't even show signs any anger if anything the other felt embarrassed to have collided with him which was understandable given the situation. Yet William's mind was still focused on the brown-eyed mans blueprints?

They were certainly blueprints he knew the mathematics just by a simple glance and even the graphite work made him curious about the other but the last thing he wanted was to gain interest as he was fond of solitude even if the thought that their was someone as like minded as him was an odd relief. 

William felt the man grab his hand and he assisted him up, despite his somewhat frail frame he certainly didn't lack strength from all the heavy lifting he used to do at home with old metal parts and other heavy components.

William felt more relaxed when he felt his hand being released which he crossed with his other as he loomed down at the man in front of him; so bright eyed and full of optimism the mention that this was his first day allowed William to understand why the other seemed that way, seems they were both new here and eager to know where the day will lead them.

A sudden realisation hit it was very likely the man was going to be studying the same thing he was, a man of science was something he could respect but even then he was eager to show what he was capable of, if anything he was eyeing up the competition when it came to Hurricane. 

"Henry." William repeated tilting his head as he finally learnt the others name with a joke that he was the idiot he had banged into, William didn't laugh instead he cocked his brow slightly sensing the nervousness come from the man especially when the bag made an uneasy clang of metal being shifted.

A potential pet project perhaps? William had left most of his materials back in England due to weight restrictions and other issues, made him miss working at the old garage at the end of the street fixing cars and computers.

"Well Henry, you have some interesting blueprints and I am intrigued." 

William shifted the papers so they were stacked neatly in his hands and he passed over the stray pieces of paper he had collected from the floor offering Henry a grin realising that he hadn't quite introduced himself. He didn't enjoy the pleasantries when it came to a first meeting in fact he hated it but this unavoidable and he would feel awkward if he didn't return the gesture especially since his accent was a giveaway that he wasn't from around here when everyone spoke the same.

Around here he felt like a sore thumb one to be looked upon, maybe the attention placed on him would be nice but he was still getting used to that concept after hiding in the foreground for some time.

"William, William Afton, the man your supposed idiot self banged into." His tone was blank but from the quirk on his lips the word idiot being used was mirroring how Henry had talked about himself. Odd for someone with a supposed brilliant mind to call themselves a fool, William knew he would rather die then say anything to lower himself the only mockery he would do to himself would be based on looks. 

"I came to the conclusion you may be studyin' the area I am, advanced robotics perhaps?" It would be a treat to at least know someone he would be spending the rest of his university life with, perhaps this Henry fella would be the first official connection he would have at Hurricane but the idea of even a possible alliance or friendship was an unlikely idea but the possibility was interesting.

"I do not mean to pry into you like this but the clang of metal and your depictions are something of an interest."

The taller man seemed to stare and analyse him as much as he had done yet he didn't feel uncomfortable as he watched the silver eyes scan his face trying to read him, he would have done the same and perhaps now he could continue to commit the person to memory.

The man spoke interrupting Henry's returned analysis and he smiled again awkwardly as the man spoke his name in his British accent, it was an unusual dialect and he didn't know the country that well but he could tell it was rather broad indicating more rural area's of the island.

Henry felt a cold rush sweep down his spine as the man mentioned the blueprints and he felt his face heat at the idea he had seen some of the things on then, he wanted to reach out and take them protectively and stuff them away out of sight but he stood firm like it wasn't bothering him.

Amber eyes shifted down occasionally to where the man was shuffling them in his hands into a neat pile and he felt an almost dread, this was a stupid idea bringing them here but he wanted to work on them, once his mind was locked on something he became hyper fixated with it.

A wave of relief washed over Henry as the man held them out to him finally and offered him a somewhat lopsided grin, Henry caught the missing tooth gap next to his canine, missing teeth at this age was uncommon which indicated an accident or a fight, Henry hoped that it wasn't the latter.

Taking the blueprints from the man he shoved them unceremoniously into his backpack and nodded at the other as a thanks, perhaps this was the end of the short and abrupt meeting but no the obvious politeness was coming, an exchange of his name for the others.

'William Afton.'

Like everything else in his life Henry committed the name to memory attaching it to the man's appearence and filing it in with the rest of the pieces he had collected and picked apart from the man in their short meeting.

Henry, thought somewhat of a popular and well known lad about Hurricane, harbored a rather unusual mind in its workings, the photographic memory was something of a gift and a hindrance at the same time. On the outside Henry was a normal and ordinary as they came but in his head there was a completely separate world that didn't fit the norm and was expansive, psychologically termed it worked under the name 'mind palace'.

It was almost like Henry was holding up the appearance of an ordinary man whilst really his intellect was far too advanced for any of the people to comprehend so he hid it, he wanted to be normal, he was normal.

"Advanced mathematics, electronics, science, in particular physics and biology, business management and...computer sciences." Henry reeled it all off but trailed at the end, oversharing in the heat of his anxiousness, it seems William had manage to trigger his fight or flight handling those blueprints and backing him almost into a corner as he was as William so carefully put it pried apart. 

Henry wasn't good under scrutiny and with the mention of the noise in his bag he just wanted to get out of there now and go to his lecture.

"Sorry for knocking into you again." Henry offered a smile and then turned his eyes down the floor and stepped around William heading off down the corridor his body language almost tight and stiff like he was on edge.

The last thing he needed was anyone catching onto what he had been trying to implement in his spare time, nothing ever happened in Hurricane, it was a normal place where normal things happened and he was just a normal guy. 

The affirmation went round and round in his head, 'I'm normal'.


	4. Fredbear’s Family Diner

William hadn't expected to gain such a detailed analysis of someone he had a brief encounter with, learning about how he may have some certain similarities with another student could be seen as both a relief and a potential threat to what he wanted to do with his new life.

There was an aura around the shorter man, an aura which made William drawn to him, everyone enjoyed seeing a somewhat cheery and welcoming persona, he knew from how people reacted when he shifted his personalities given the situation he was given and most of the people in this town seemed to know each other and know when someone new was on their turf, then again his distinctive accent was a massive giveaway but some may state it gave him a natural charm.

William was more intrigued when Henry had begun to list most of the subjects he will be delving into this semester, he had decided to focus on more intellectual studies compared to his previous love for theatrics, he had to focus on something which will potentially aid his future rather than hobbies and sliding into subjects were changing persona's were somewhat normalised for his own relief.

William wanted to explain more about himself but it was situations where he knew he had to be silent he didn't want anyone to know too much about him or his past in this new start, see it as this being the new life he was born into escaping a past life.

Instead of continuing his conversation with the other knowing fully well that their schedules will collide throughout the day he nodded his 'you're welcome' and watched him leave down the corridor until he had vanished. 

-

Throughout the day William was getting used to the University ground, after his lectures he took time out to venture around the campus and the nearby town. 

The town was surprisingly bigger than he had expected bustling full of life with faces nodding to him in greeting some pausing to state that they hadn't seen him before and he had to explain in the most brief way possible is that he wanted to study in Hurricane, the thoughts of returning to England never even occurred to him as he finally had the freedom he so desired.

William still had money remaining from his travel and moving cost, thankfully he didn't have to pay for rent for another month so he had to be cautious but he knew that he was more than capable to get a job before the month was over with so he didn't have much to stress about. 

He spent his evening buying shopping for the essentials and equipment he needed for his classes, oddly most of the people in this town were more than helpful when it came to assisting him with his needs knowing most of the kicks about the neighboring college which was incredibly helpful, the only issue he had was picking up on certain social queues or seeming more quiet and full of thought then usual which made the whole situation rather overstimulating for his brilliant mind.

William was thankful that the trip home on the bus was peaceful and he could look out the window with his chin resting upon his hand as he watch the bus pass by the rest of the town, he could get used to this new life style he didn't have to run errands for his dead weight father nor did he have to deal with anything mind dulling he was on his own and capable of enjoying the silence even if sometimes it was temporary as a child's cry cut the air or something even equally irritating.

William finally arrived at his residence seeing the diner lit up dimly in the evening glow, he hadn't had time to visit the place and the landlord had mentioned he owned the place so it was the least he could do; William's own way of saying ' Thank you' to the man who heard his desperation and was willing to give him the place explaining his situation. He always thought that kindhearted individuals were the easiest people to get on with but that was most likely due to the fact they couldn't fault him and he had a lot of faults.

William walked into the diner with his hands behind his back surveying the place left and right seeing how it was oddly busy the most common patrons were large families which made him internally cringe thinking back to when things were seen as normal between his family or putting it bluntly before his mother passed away, he could remember faint recollections of how his mother was always praising him taking him out places to be reward clapping and cheering for him and eventually that all came to a halt and his life crashed down, he couldn't remember much about his childhood only his mother came to mind. 

William sat down on the chairs near the counter thankful that it was quiet where he was sitting, his head was hung low as he got out a small sketch book from his rucksack and began to write in more of his ciphered language not wanting anyone to know what was going through his inner thoughts or plans his eyes finally filtered up from his work to see the similar form of someone he had met today tilting his head he squinted to see if his eyes were deceiving him.

"I believe we have met before." William finally said hoping to catch the attention of the other and wanting to actually order something. "Henry Emily, was it?"

Henry had spent the rest of the day avoiding any sort of interactions and letting himself focus on the lectures and information that was being fed to him, taking in every small detail no matter how unimportant and insignificant it was.

The meeting with William Afton had thrown him off and he placed the memory of it to the back of his mind until he was ready to address it again, so as the final lecture ended he allowed himself a moment to think about it again.

Henry hadn't really met anyone from another country before, of course living the life of the son of a roadside diner and garage owner he saw travelers pass through but they were temporary people, William was permanent.

On the outskirts of the treeline near to the diner maybe a mile up the road Henry had pulled his car over unable to finalise the meeting in his mind and store it away like he did everything else. Henry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose pushing his glasses on the top of his head before peering in the rearview mirror, than man had seen the blueprints, he'd clearly been able to make out what was on them, would he tell anyone?

Henry wasn't particularly good at reading people for their intentions, his perceptions were more analytical, like looking at the schematics of machines and seeing how they physically fuctioned, when it came to the mind he was still working on that.

Finally after perhaps about ten minutes he pulled himself together and drove the final mile to the diner pulling into the garage and having a brief conversation with his father who was sat on the worn wooden stool at the back of a car.

Henry's father was a mirror image of himself just years on, he often spent time looking at his father's features and knowing he was seeing his eventual future, the man was elderly now and the work in the garage was too much for him to bare which was why the talks were in motion whether they were to close. 

Heading through the back door of the garage it came out into a small kitchen which was already in full motion, Henry's mother aknowledged him with a brief kiss before getting back to cooking and Henry pulled on the apron and started to alleviate the pressure of the busy teatime rush on her shoulders.

Eventually after a few hours things died down and the diner emptied to all but a few patrons, service was now minimal apart from light dishes and Henry's mother was able to leave him to look after the place and take the drive back to the family home with his father.

Henry was used to running the place on an evening, it only stayed open until around eight at the latest, never anything Henry couldn't handle on his own, most of the time travellers too the main highway rather than the backroad the diner was situated on and he could easily work on his projects scrawling notes in his notebooks without much distraction. 

Henry had been clearing the last tables and not even noticed that the man, William Afton, had come and placed himseld in the diner quietly, not until he had heard that British accent and nearly jolted the plates he was carrying as his head snapped up and caught sight of him.

"Yeah." The word came out rather short and strained as much Henry gathered himself together and entered the kitchen setting down the plates with a bit of clatter into the sink, god what was wrong with him why did this man seem to evoke a sense of incompetence in him. 

Henry cleared his throat and straightened up smiling and wiping his wet hands on his apron before approaching the hatch that seperated the diner bar from the open kitchen, "Afton wasn't it? You're pretty far out of town here." He'd meant it to come out friendly and inquisitive but in his mind he was poring over why a college major would come to a beaten up little nothing of diner by the railway tracks, then it hit him, "Do you live outta town? Gotta catch the train?" It was the only explanation.

William hadn't expected to see Henry working at such a minimal job, it was odd yet interesting how despite how short his time in Hurricane was he constantly bumped into the man unknowingly perhaps the town was smaller than he originally thought.

As William searched through his memory of Hurricane he couldn't shake off a possible conclusion, his thoughts backtracked to his new landlord he had met this briefly morning when he had arrived, he became aware of their striking resemblance it was as if he was looking into the mans past but instead Henry stood there in his place looking rather caught off guard by another unexpected meeting.

"A good observation, I didn't expect your fueled curiosity." A smirk flashed on William's feature as he heard the others questions about himself, interest was something he never gained back in his home country but most wanted to know about him and his story though they always had the same brief answer as he didn't feel the need to entertain anyone with who he was and his ambitions. 

This was an odd place to meet, though he was in the right place considering he was the one living in the newly refurbished apartment but whether or not he would bore this man with that exact detail was another thing, it was already strange that they seemed to be linked in some way and admittedly the interest he held from this morning still hadn't shifted his thoughts always going back to the blueprints and the mans projects, he knew there was a garage attached to this place which reminded William of his previous job and he was eager to venture in or perhaps learn about Henry's work but he was getting ahead of himself.

"Curiosity killed the cat Emily and right now it seems you are on deaths door." A forced laugh came out of William's mouth knowing that his words may be dark in nature but he was jesting maybe even musing to a man who wanted to know more, it was clear that Henry was a curious mind but those with that certain mindset don't always wish to pry but they always do just like he did their first meeting.

"If you want to know, I am now a resident in Hurricane after England didn't-" he paused not wanting to overshare about the whole situation, most always said talking about anything was a relief but that was always a foolish move to over explain to simpleton you had just been acquainted with.

"-Quite live up the the exceptions I have in life, there is nothing advanced over the seas and like most brilliant minds I needed new scenery to stroke inspiration and this town no matter how small was perfect given my situation." William looked deep in thought but always focused when he talked never shifting his contact as he was able to hold it despite his introverted nature. 

William knew most saw him as strange and he stood out due to how eccentric he was, it was one of the reasons why he was always seen as an outsider yet his charismatic nature was something which drew people in as he was quite the smooth talker. 

"You actually bare the resemblance of a man I met this morning before you actually, only now I came to realise. This is a family business I take it?" He knew he was now asking the questions but he wanted to push away the attention from him and focus it more upon the other, he was lucky to gain the attention of him even during work hours then again it didn't seem to be busy compared to when he had first came here during breakfast hours.

William shifted his gaze to the note book beneath him and he folded his arms to cover the pages not wanting anyone to see his scribbles as he didn't want to seem heretic. "People were talking about it and I thought to visit considering it was near my residence, learning about Hurricane had been quite the venture today and I am keen to know more."


	5. Knowledge Is Power

Henry continued to busy himself within the safety of the kitchen, seperated from the other with the unspoken rule of crossing the threshold that kept patron and staff within their own allocated spaces. 

Still Henry couldn't help but think that this man, Afton, wasn't the sort to adhere to rules, perhaps that was just his anxiety speaking or perhaps maybe it was the sense that this man did unnerve him just a little.

Henry caught the quirk of the others mouth, was that supposed to be a smile? Henry glanced back down at what he was doing, this whole second meeting just felt even more awkward than the first, not embarrassing this time but more so uncomfortable, like Afton had stepped further into his world.

Henry's amber eyes flashed up as Afton muttered 'curiousity killed the cat Emily and right now it seems that you are on death's door', it almost sounded like a threat and he blinked a few times scanning over the others face to see any signs of hostility but Afton was merely 'smiling' and chuckling to himself.

British humour, was that what that was, he had to accept it was because he didn't know any better and returned a smile thought it was unsure and wavering. Henry hoped that whatever train he was catching would come soon and he would leave but he had a nagging feeling that even if he did this would not be the last time that they crossed paths.

"Scenery, we got plenty of that here." Henry mused back trying to make idle conversation and not get too deep, the more they talked the more familiarity would strike between them and Henry wasn't sure if he quite wanted that, as much as Afton was talking about himself there was a lot he didn't know about this man and Henry liked to know all the details about the people he met.

Hurricane was small, off the beaten track still a bit backwater, there were developers slowly encroaching on the area and they weren't far from Vegas but still everyone knew everything about everyone here, that was the way it had always been until now.

"Hurricane is hardly the place for inspiration, you're better off in the big cities if you want that." Henry said rather dismissively almost hoping that more he pushed that Hurricane was ordinary and boring Afton would leave, then it hit Henry, why was he so intent on wanting this man to leave...did he feel threatened by his presence? No. Something just wasn't sitting right in Henry's mind, it hadn't been all day since their first encounter and it wasn't just because Afton had seen his blueprints.

At the mention of his father Henry was now well and truly distracted from what he was doing and inhaled slowly drying his hands on a towel and taking a deep breath before his turned his attention back to Afton sat beyond the kitchen hatch. The diner had all but emptied out now and Afton was sat right in the middle just off centre looking at him curiously with those narrowed silver eyes.

Henry noticed the notebook under his arms and then with a slight shift almost like he had done with his own blueprints Afton pulled it in guardedly. Henry wanted to know what he had been writing and for the briefest moment he felt panicked, like Afton had been taking notes about him and what he was working on, then the paranoid feeling left, that was absurd and illogical.

"I'm afraid there's not much to tell." Henry placed the towel down and walked over leaning forward on the surface and crossing his arms looking around, they were the only two left in here now and that made him feel easier talking, "Not sure why anyone would talk about this place," Henry chuckled his brown eyes almost reflecting his inner disappointment, "Guy you met was my dad and you're right this is the family diner."

Henry wasn't going to go into anymore depth than he needed to about the place it wasn't important, Afton was just making pleasantries he guessed, "If you want to know more about Hurricane there's the central library in town, that has a lot of information on the place and the mining history, apart from a few cowboys and big storms thats about as interesting as it gets."

William could sense the uncertainty from Henry it seeped from as if there was already skeptical feelings directed towards him, nothing out of the usual, whilst William wanted a further insight into the others mind it seemed to come with the price and that may be the distrust. That wasn't his intention, far from it.

William wasn't one to try at conversation but there was a sense of respect familiarising himself with someone who may rival his intellect. Intelligence was rare and William had selective nature when it came to those he acquainted himself with it was that logic behind why he didn't have anyone to miss when he left home, even his own blood wasn't enough for him to stay as the idea that he was alone latching onto big ambitions made his life, not quite lonely but unfulfilling.

William was never one for creating bonds and despite the others clear discomfort it didn't come off as hostile but he could sense the questioning nature deep within those amber hues, they were dark and from a distance it was difficult to read them unless closure was made. 

William listened to Henry's words with interest the mention of big cities made him cock a brow it was the opposite way of thinking when it came to him, he found inspiration in the smallest of towns finding inspiration differed depending on the mindset William was more inclined to be inspired by more rural area's were nature thrives against the concrete jungle of mankind, it was a conflicting conquest seeing how nature differed from human biology and solace being away from the bustling city life was more suiting to his nature as he could hear his own thoughts over the voices of the masses.

Even knowing this town was small made him know his impressiveness would interest the majority of the town, he can easily make a name for himself in such a confined place of residence there was no competition so far but there was a reason why he was taking interest in Henry; there was no traces of envy just the need to know more to finish his analysis.

"Cities don't appeal to me, noise isn't something I particularly enjoy as I said beforehand Hurricane is ideal for me." His tone sounded severe as if he had to express that he didn't regret his choice not only to Henry but himself, the confirmation that there was no turning back he was on the correct path to advance forward no matter what hurdles he may encounter this was his fate.

Eventually the closure between the two happened as William was able to captivate Henry by mentioning what he hypothesised as Henry's father by contrasting and comparing their most noticeable features, most jumped at the mention of their parents William wasn't any different.

Henry finally settled to talk to him casting his gaze from side to side he was quick to realise they were the only ones vacant in the dinner, no eyes were upon them and no one could listen to their two voices indulging in idle chatting making this the perfect situation to pry into the other but he had to refrain himself being too eager second meeting would cause suspicion and he didn't fancy the idea of explaining himself, the gap in his teeth was a painful reminder of what happens when he gets too full of himself and his tongue rolled over the gap letting out a slight click of his tongue as Henry mentioned there wasn't much to tell uncertain why anyone would talk about this place.

"Well, you certainly looked busy beforehand." He paused deep in thought, looking off into the distance. "From what I gather from your words this town is adapted to the normal, nothing obscene happens here and most find fondness in the smaller things, this diner may be someones world a family recommending it to another and the cycle continues." William blinked as he focused on the other again realising he looking off into the distance and he kept on rambling in his logical gibberish he did when he was making sense of how most simpletons interacted with the world lacking sense but continuing with their minimal, unexciting lives. "Whatever you are doing it seems to bring joy to many, I suppose that's something you can take pride in."

William was aware he saw the world differently to everyone else, it was one of the burdens intellect had everything could breath new life and he took note of the finer details rather than the bigger image over analysing everything as if it was the only way to make his mind content, he knew he was far from the normal and Hurricane would probably deem him as something he isn't but Henry was different he could tell. A man of science perhaps? or someone else trying to make sense of his surroundings trying to decipher a potential future were he could do something remarkable? quite loaded questions for someone he had just met by mere coincidence twice. 

"A library?" he let out short laughter after his rhetorical question. "Where is the joy in that? I would rather find out without the aid of text, may make this somewhat down beat town remarkable that way." He flashed Henry another attempt at a pleasant grin.

William looked down at the watch realising it was tethering near closing time and he felt like he had already stayed his visit boring Emily with his own mindless way of socialising, strange how most intellectuals lacked most of the necessary human quirks to deal with situations. He was used to none sentient beings. 

"Anyway, back on track I wish to not bore you any longer. I still have a lot of unpacking, the unfortunate price of moving in I suppose. I will take my coffee black and whatever you got going to take out, I'm not picky." 

Henry was pretty sure that the more he talked Hurricane down the less interested Afton would become with the small backwater mining town. Developers were encroaching on the area, new housing estates and all sorts of buildings were starting to pop up overnight, in particular one rather worrying threat to the diner a large area that was going to be dedicated to a shopping mall and dozens of restaurants. The Emily family had big decisions to make and they had to do it soon or they risked bankruptcy rather than an graceful retirement and disappearence like all the others businesses in town.

Despite his confidence that Afton would become disinterested it seemed that the man was rather more stubborn than he'd intitially given him credit for, seemed that the man was more like himself than he'd assumed stating that a quieter place was more ideal. Henry nodded in agreement, he couldn't fault that, he much more preferred solitude despite his rather pleasant and outgoing nature, his workshop and room were always his sanctuary. 

"Ah, well you did catch us at peak time." Henry chuckled but in his mind he was wondering how long Afton had been here and had he been watching him all this time, what an odd concept and a particularly strange one if he had been, they had only met briefly. "Nope, town's as normal as they come, run of the mill absolutely and utterly average, quiet and stable." Henry was reeling the affirmations off again almost to himself, normality, yes the whole place was normal including himself, especially himself.

Henry smiled and started to pick up his work again but was slightly jarred off his course when Afton mentioned that whatever was happening with the diner it was bringing joy to their customers and Henry's eyes shot back up to meet those silver ones again.

"We do our best, hospitality is the key to success, my dad's motto." Henry laughed awkwardly his words tight unused to praise from a stranger. Henry was often under admiration and praise from his parents and the townsfolk along with his very few and far between friends but he was used to hearing it from them, coming from Afton a man that barely knew him it felt more real, like Afton's words were more meaningful, it was an odd feeling but far from unpleasant.

"Suit yourself." Henry shrugged as Afton dismissed the library suggestion saying he would rather explore for himself, another thing he couldn't fault him for, after all Henry had always had a very curious nature which in the past had landed him in trouble, the scar on his hand was proof enough for that. Henry wasn't entirely confined by the strange workings of his inner mind palace, though he liked to catalogue and store information and almost dissect everything around him he had an awful tendency to daydream and travelling the world exploring had been a childhood dream, he'd wanted to be all manner or things including an astronaut and archaeologist but fate had landed him in the middle of normal Hurricane and that was life.

"Sure." Henry smiled again his gaze wavering over Afton as the other took a sudden dismissive attitude and Henry suddenly felt panicked that he'd somehow offended him in some way.

Henry's expression changed almost instantly with slight worry, had his hesitance to talk and replies been inadequate, Afton seemed like he wanted to get out of here rather quickly and Henry for the first time felt the pang of what almost felt like rejection, something he'd never experienced. Had Afton gotten to know just as much as he wanted and that was it? It felt like something had been ripped out of him.

"Here, on the house." Henry finally made his way back over to the hatch with a flask, his own flask, and a rather stuffed brown bag of all sorts of things after spending a while putting it together in the back, "Think of it as a welcome pack to Hurricane." Henry smiled warmly and handed it over before looking up at the clock, it was past eight, that was impossible how could time just have slipped away like that?

'Not picky' was an understatement being raised in a family with not much to their name made William take whatever was being offered at the time, he was blind to the finer luxuries in life and was eager to experiment when it came to his lease of life, he was no longer a man taking care of his dead weight father desperate when it came to money.

William's past lead him down the path of thievery but thankfully that was no more, he only had himself to care for and even when he visited the stores in town he didn't even feel an inch. He was desperate to shed his former chains and if that meant disposing of how introverted and shielded he was towards others so be it, a new beginning may be what he deserved after all. 

William could see how Henry's eyes somehow light up when he mentioned the whispers he had heard on the streets whilst he was passing, the Emily family appeared to be adored by a lot of the folk here planning trips to the diner or recommending their cuisines he knew he was probably going to be a regularly seen face here due to the closeness his residence had with the diner but whether or not Henry would be comfortable with him being a common visitor in his life was another idea to consider.

William had no whims when it came to the idea of befriending Emily, he was a keen believer that occurrences happen for a reason and their meetings no matter if it was in a space of a day surely meant something to the grand scheme of things. Perhaps he was thinking too ahead? sometimes his ambitions did borderline near false sense grandeur for himself. 

When Henry finally dismissed himself William focused back to his encrypted writing in his notebook writing down more notes about potential projects he could work on to occupy his time here between University work, he needed that balance which kept him afloat in his loneliness being unoccupied made him get a strange sense of cabin fever but being away from his equipment back in his hometown made him come to the sudden perception it may be some time until he could continue from where he had left off and that made him frustrated.

William needed to exercise his brain but he did need to look for a job eventually, he did have all this month to find something, he pondered on the idea of working here but if the Emily's did thrive off hospitality and offering a welcoming smile he wouldn't be suitable if anything he would drive customers away the complete opposite of what was wanted here. 

'Here, on the house.' 

William's thoughts were interrupted as he looked up to see Henry wandering back placing down a stuffed brown bag and a flask, he cocked a brow showing clear confusion over such a simple gesture with words being spoken to him with a tone of gratitude and he felt apologetic for the way he had felt the need to make haste he just didn't want to overstay his visit knowing it was far pass closing hours now and it looked like Henry hadn't notice how time was slipping away.

"You are too kind." William finally said breaking the silence seeing how Henry was looking at him with nervous anticipation, he did appreciate Henry's gesture he hadn't needed to but nonetheless it was a nice thought to think he had done enough for someone to feel the need to show their appreciation towards him, unless it was pity? Certainly not, he had to learn that most weren't there to show mock sympathy but had a good nature there was no denying from their brief encounters and analysis that he came to conclusion that Henry didn't have a noticeable bad trait.

"I appreciate the gesture, thank you. I will repay you one day." William gave the other a genuine smile, it wasn't forced this time but natural as if mouth had given away after being stoic for a long period of time. He felt like his words were coming out awkwardly when he hadn't mean to come off that way.

William pondered whether or not he should mention where he was residing and he decided perhaps now was the time given they would be seeing a lot of each other as their lives seem to intertwine in both University and now his work, he didn't want the other to get the wrong impression about him. "I mean it, your old man really helped me with my move here I owe a lot to your family already. Oh yes, it slipped my mind that I forgot to mention that I was going to be living in the space above the garage." 

William got up from the chair, shoved his notebook and placed the bag Henry had given him into his rucksack onto his back. He held the flask with one hand and held out the other in a more former greeting than their first meeting, a handshake rather than helping Henry with a fall. "It was interesting meeting you, I suppose we will be seeing each other around."

Henry stood pensively watching as Afton stared at the brown bag and flask with an unreadable expression, was he disgusted, surprised, embarrassed, Henry really couldn't tell at all until Afton broke the silence and uttered his gratitude and Henry felt a wave of relief wash over him easing where he stood.

Henry had never been particularly worried about how he came off to people, he'd always been known around her and greeted quite warmly but on the odd occasion he met strangers he couldn't help but wonder how he came across to them, whether they could see through the normal to what he hid in his mind.

"No need." Henry waved Afton off quickly as the man said that he would repay him, "Kindness don't cost nothing." Henry was known for his generous and selfless nature but he was thinking perhaps this time he was going a little overboard and his mind was ticking over why he felt the need to make extra effort and then it clicked, he was afraid.

Henry's mind skipped back to earlier in the day replaying the scene in reverse and then back through slowly like a movie, every detail perfectly logged and exact, his blueprints were in Afton's hands and those silver eyes were scanning them with extreme interest.

Henry's amber eyes snapped into focus and he was back in the present, back in the diner but still with Afton, his pupils shrank to pinpricks as Afton mentioned that he was in fact the person that would be renting the spare room attached to the diner above the garage and his jaw dropped and snapped shut before Afton could notice.

Henry was aware that someone studying at the college had rented the place out and Henry had been pleased his mother and father could work less and alleviate the stress but now he couldn't help feel like this was some sort of betrayal. Afton had seen the blueprints of his projects but now he would be directly above the workshop where the projects were hidden.

"Yeah," Henry was broken from his thoughts once more as Afton shifted suddenly and held out his hand ready for a polite handshake, Henry almost hesitated but took it swiftly trying to break himself out of his panicked state, once again the shock of Afton's warm hand came and his eyes met the others, "Guess we will, been nice meeting you...again." Henry almost thought for a moment that Afton wasn't going to let his hand go as those silver eyes stared into his own and he saw something pass through them as they narrowed slightly and he broke both his eyes and hand away quickly.

"Time's got away with me, I better lock up. I'll see you out." Henry's soft eyes glanced up momentarily but didn't linger on the others and he cleared his throat gave as warm a smile as he could and then disappeared pulling the hatch shutter down and breathing a bit of a sigh of relief grasping the counter. He had to hide the projects, just in case.

Outside the diner the warm night air hit Henry and he breathed in the fresh scent of pine that lingered around the area. The diner was on the edge of the pine barrens and above the tree canopy the skies were streaked with reds and pinks, a thin line of cumulus stratus cutting through and drifting slowly over Hurricane. Despite the town being rather used to tremulous weather it had been suprisingly clear for the entire summer but the heavy rains would come some, thunder especially if the weather stayed warm like this.

Henry glanced to Afton as he secured the door, the man was looking off into the distance and making no move towards the rented apartment, Henry knew that he was either stood there enjoying the view or waiting to talk with him once more and he knew in his gut it would be the latter.

"Least you haven't got far to get to college." Henry laughed breaking the silence and feeling a little anxious, was Afton going to ask him about what he had seen earlier.

William was always watching when it came to sudden changes in another person's features especially since he had admitted he was the man living in the flat above the garage, he came to the conclusion the garage would be Henry's personal space a place were he could focus on his own projects. Perhaps there was a way to enter that personal space? William did know how to pick locks but those days of debauchery was over with, he had to gain the others trust naturally without the raise of suspicion.

Henry clearly didn't seem keen on the idea that he was now living there, his piercing gaze was scrutinising towards Henry seeing the slight alteration in his expression which most wouldn't detect but William was different, he knew that struck a nerve despite Henry's optimistic facial features returning immediately like a switch.

William followed Henry out the diner taking a moment to enjoy being alone once more. He opened up the flask taking a sip of his black coffee, it was different to how it tasted back at home. At the thought of home he allowed his mind to ponder briefly wondering if anyone noticed that he had gone missing but he knew the truth, his existence wouldn't have been missed, no one would've paid attention to the loss of his shadow he didn't have anyone, the only man who would've picked up upon it would be his old man but he could already picture him laid out on the sofa drinking his mind numb which was nothing out of the ordinary. 

William leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets and Henry's flask in the rucksack as he lowered the bags on the floor. He had no intention in returning to the flat just yet as he couldn't allow their meeting to come to a abrupt ending. This whole day had been busy, how he had arrived here early in the morning not having a moment to himself to breathe meeting Henry not once but twice and this was the only time he had to take in his surroundings. 

The dinner was in an unusual place away from town but sitting in a wooded area with train-tracks everything was accessible here and he had the beauty of no sound but the oddly therapeutic sounds of the tracks until services had stopped, that detail didn't matter as he wasn't one to sleep at an hour most would call decent.

Henry finally emerged from the diner taking a look at him but their eyes didn't meet, his gaze was focused on the stars seeing the constellations shining brightly due to the lack of light population a beauty he never had back at home, his hometown was full of life nights were the busiest hours and laughter was filling the air as hearty voices were heard intoxicated on booze but now there was silence until Henry broke it.

William didn't shift his eyes but kept against the wall taking in another deep breath, feeling the air hit him taking in the scent of pine, earthly smells were always calming to the mind and after a particularly stressful day.

"I suppose you're right, I wish I knew this morning so I didn't have to cope with the public." There was a sign of frustration painted in William's expression as if he was searching deep into his mind, as if something kept on pushing forward trying to resurfaced, he finally got the answer darting down he knelt down and opened the backpack taking his notebook to quickly scribble something down seeing the way Henry was surprised by his sudden movement and trying to see what he was up to over his shoulder.

William held out the paper with different numbers and scribbles his writing rushed as if his brain was going to explode if he didn't give the inner working. "About those Blueprints..." he finally stopped leaning against the wall and turned to face Henry his eyes keeping direct as he nudged the paper forward again for Henry to have a closer look. "I know it isn't my place to correct but I couldn't help but notice a slight error, it was may seem like something significant but the smallest details or errors can cause something not to tick." William saw the way Henry was looking at him with understanding, there was no miscommunication nor a look to state he 'insane' that he was making perfect sense. "I thought this may help, you can tell me to piss off if you wish."

Henry was busy fiddling with the lock on the diner making sure that it was secure, he really didn't need to be doing this at all after all no one would ever dream of breaking into the little family diner, Hurricane had an almost none existent crime rate apart from the odd child here and there that would slightly vandalise property but that was rare. Henry was just trying to fill his time with something until Afton took off and disappeared into the apartment above but he was showing no signs of moving and Henry was a little hesitant to show in which direction he would be driving off, not that Afton would be able to trail him very far and find the house off the beaten track. Henry didn't know why he was worrying so much.

"You can always cut across the tracks, there's a dirt path that leads through the pine barrens and comes up on the back of the town." Henry offered stepping down the wooden creaking boards that served as stairs to the diner but needed more attention than his father could afford right now, "Just be careful of those tracks, they're old and sharp, got my foot caught once and had a near miss." Henry lifted the leg of his jeans to show a jagged scar on his ankle before dropping it, "My fault really." Daydreaming again, once it had nearly caused him to lose fingers second time his life.

Henry's eyes came to rest on Afton finally, he was impossibly thin and tall with dark brown almost black hair falling over his pale and gaunt face, tracing over high arched brows and skimming his eyes, those silver eyes.

Henry made a bit of a start when Afton suddenly plunged to the ground and started to tare open his rucksack, Henry's mind clattered over a thousand possibilities all at once about what he was doing and the majority had a rather negative outcome. Much to his surprise Afton pulled out the notebook he had been shielding with his arm defensively earlier and began to scrawl away like a man possessed, Henry furrowed his brows and tried to peer at what he was doing but Afton shot back up and turned to him holding out the notebook covered in mathematical scribbles.

Still a little alarmed by the sudden outburst he listened carefully to what Afton had to say whilst tentativley stepping forward and putting his glasses on to better see what he was trying to explain. 

Henry's brows raised in surprise as he went over the numbers and sure as day Afton was right, he had in fact made a miscalculation, one that he was sure he'd corrected in the past but somehow he'd overlooked. Henry opened and shut his mouth quickly unable to get the words out, what was he supposed to say, Afton had barely had time to analyse his blueprints in that much depth, had he? Henry blinked up at the man who's eyes were fixated intently on him and he saw in them something like a spark, the same spark he almost felt when he was on the breakthrough of something new and marvellous in his projects.

Afton was like him.

"Something as small as a demical point could prove disastrous if left unnoticed." Henry raised a hand rubbing at his neck before reaching out and steadily grasping at the notebook a little and leaning in, "You barely saw my blueprints for more than a minute,,," Henry wanted to ask how Afton had been able to come to this conclusion but he already knew the answer and perhaps it was the reason Afton had stuck around to try and get to know the man behind the supposed 'madness'.

"Thank you, it will help...but uh," Henry cut short unsure how to approach the subject, he felt like if he talked about it things would become more real, like these things in his head might spark to life suddenly and then everyone would know the real Henry that all so adored so much, "You won't...tell anyone else about my...stuff will you?" Henry knew that he had no right to go telling a stranger what to do but he could ask and hope the other would be understanding, "Hurricane is an quiet place, there's not much room for things like this..." It was sad but Henry knew in the interest of his family and everyone the town did not need some 'mad scientist' type suddenly erupting from such a normal kid.

William nodded as Henry started to repeat his words, a simple error no matter how small could be a horrid mistake to any creation and the way Henry was responding to his words just made his eyes grow wider with a new prosperity of hope that he wasn't the only brilliant minded individual in the world he wasn't alone observing the world in such a way that every detail mattered and even though he was quick to bring it up it had been nagging at the back of his mind since their first meeting, it was like his mind was pushing him forward to complete the formula to cause an unlikely alliance.

It was a rarity for him to feel the need to pursue someone or even assist them he was incredibly self-righteous but kept it to himself, no one needed to know his inner workings as he would be deemed as a mad man, a manic all matter of things which his former peers used to dig into him for. Perhaps he was but for his own sanity he chose not to delve in too deeply. 

"It was brief but I am no simpleton." William was blessed with a photographic memory and he was able to skim over things quickly one glance and he would be able to remember it for a long time, after the meeting with Henry and he arrived to his introduction he was quick to pull out his notebook and scribble what he had seen on the others blue prints pulling apart the formula's and seeing why it stood out so clearly to him, there was something which wasn't right and it was the only thing going through his mind throughout the day then he had a breakthrough when he was alone outside the diner watching the sky and the gentle rustle of trees. 

As Henry voiced his approval there was a smirk forming on William's lips with a pleased expression overtaking his features which was a stark contrast between how blank his features were before. Henry mentioned that he didn't want his work to be known, that it was to be a secret between the two stating the town wasn't ready for this kind of balance but William had a different idea.

Work needed to be seen, this town needed to be shaken from the roots and they will be seen as geniuses with their combined intelligence an unstoppable force. Henry needed him, he was the push Henry needed and in turn William would allow him to assist his work no matter how grand. William wasn't one for partnership, he detested the idea of working closely with someone but Henry was loved and he was a stranger he also needed the other.

"Of course not, this will be our secret. However, I would love to see your projects in finer detail in return." William knew he was being assertive and asking for a lot but from what gathered Henry feared the idea of his work being seen by those who lacked the mentality to see something unimaginable be brought to life, Unfortunately for him William knew he had the upper hand using this as a form of blackmail as using someones fear against themselves always won, he knew how the mind operated.

"You see Henry, we differ... you fear how people perceive you." He paused, he wanted to state he wanted people to fear his brilliance but he refrained it, he didn't want to seem like a madman especially on their second meeting. "I, however want people to see my craftsmanship see it with wonder maybe uncertainty. Either way, they will be looking and my creations will get the appreciations they deserve." 

William's eyes were wide as he spoke as if volts were sparked into his brain causing him to pour out information after another and he was suddenly away of it causing him to grow more sheepish coughing into his hand as if nothing happened and looking away knowing he probably caused a disturbance. 

The idea of being alike someone but differing in some way filled him with confidence he didn't dare to spill until now and even now he low-key regretted the choice to be more open.

"I apologise, I can get passionate when it comes to my projects." Projects which he had to abandon and leave back at home only taking a few with him his smaller and more intricate models which he would most likely scrap for parts, he needed to get into that garage and he needed to gain more trust to do so tempting to unpick the lock was far too tempting. 

"Hurricane is quiet, I admit. They are in need for something to make their lives more exciting. Your diner brings joy you are already succeeding in that criteria just keep your mind open to possibilities if you don't that will be your downfall, that is the only advice I can give you whether you heed it or not is entirely up to you."

William took the notebook back shoving it back into his rucksack and placing it over his shoulders again. "I will keep it quiet."

Henry's eyes were completely focused on Afton and Afton alone, he could feel the surge of unfamiliar adrenaline coursing through his body and the feeling of his own heart thudding and blood coursing filled his ears, he could feel himself growing cold as he saw a undescribable smile cross the others lips. Henry had only one fear, to be deemed insane and locked away and right now in this moment the man with the silver eyes could either be his biggest threat or relief. Something passed between them in the silence as they stared at each other almost measuring the other up in the same way, like some game of wits and intellect and then the silence broke.

'However.'

The word rolled around in Henry's mind and he began connecting thought processes again, taking ten steps ahead down each path and confronting the possibilities, again most of them negative. Afton's silence came at a price, he wanted to see what he was working on, Henry couldn't allow that, the man already knew too much about what he was planning and executing in his spare time or the dead of night. 

Another thing occured to Henry, he would no longer be able to work freely in the space at the back of the workshop of the garage, he needed to move his work somehow, perhaps during college hours so Afton would be indisposed.

Henry's face paled as Afton went into a passionate diaglgue about how they were the same but whereas Henry wanted to conceal his marvels Afton wanted to place them out in the world for all to be seen and this set him with unease. Henry noticed all the features of Afton's expressionn change as he spoke, no longer the blank calm and observing nature now replaced with an almost grandiose sense of wonder and abandon, like a man ready to sacrifice everything for his glory but as soon as he had seen this side it diminished and the man he had come to read was back and apologising for his outburst.

"The world might be ready for things like this but Hurrican isn't." Henry said simply heaving his rucksack onto his shoulder not even caring about the noise it made this time as he trudged near to Afton giving him a look up and down before focusing on his eyes with his own amber hues that had an almost warning in them if not for them being so soft, "Thanks for the advice I'll consider my options for the future if I ever decide to continue with them somewhere that isn't here." Henry was trying to stare him down but the man was impossibly tall and he gave up, "I appreciate it." He said finally as Afton relaxed and advised he would keep his secrets, "G'night."

Henry trudged away to his car and shut the door looking in the rear view mirror but Afton had disappeared and he looked around almost wildly but there was no one near the car and he pinched his nose bridge again letting out a long sigh, that had not gone exactly how he wanted it to. Henry didn't know if Afton was going to keep his word but he needed to get the obvious done and unfortunately it couldn't wait, he would have to come back in the early hours of the morning and remove everything in the garage that could be considered a danger to his reputation and sanity.

William was still feeling his high at the thought their was someone out there with the same ideals he had, admittedly the other did seem a lot more quiet as he was cautious about how others would see him as unknowing how most would react and William was the opposite a man wanting to stand out whether it was for the wrong or right reasons as long as he was seen as something above average as he saw himself to be.

Henry just needed a kick up the ass to get out there and see the same as he did but then came the shot down. Henry said how the world was ready but this small town wasn't: did it quite matter? at the end of the day no matter the scale they would be seen as remarkable and men of science should keep close, combining their expertise taking the world by their reigns starting small was their starting point before expansion.

William found himself growing frustrated with the other's lack of ambitions when it came to natural talent, intellect was rare and lonely if the other wished to waste his talent so be it but he wasn't one to pack his bags and leave without proper confirmation. 

"Very well." William finally voiced, there was shortness with his words as he lost the fight with the other, knowing what was probably going through Henry's mind he would be labelled as heretic due to his sudden passionate outburst, it was obvious he had caused a disturbance from the way Henry was so eager to leave from his presence. Why did that anger him so much? was it the underlying thought of feeling betrayed after showing how his mind worked or was Henry like the others unable to comprehend his ideals leading him back to square one. "I wish you a pleasant night."

William didn't pause to see the other off, as soon as Henry made his way to the car he had seamlessly vanished making his tracks back to the apartment with the constant thought that he had to get into the garage and see what Henry was hiding away from him as if his mind was going to explode if he didn't get an insight on what the other was working on in his spare time, he also needed robotic parts for his own projects, he remember the mention of a nearby scrap yard he could salvage for parts the next day.

Finally reaching his apartment he turned the key and the handle, setting down his belongings on the neighbouring table. He reached up to his head and running his fingers through his hair as he cursed to himself for failing another first impression with a kick to one of the chairs. He grew frustrated not at himself but more at Henry for being content with wasting his potential most likely due to fear, he knew how others minds operated it was similar to AI programmed by their own experiences and what they had learnt at a young age obviously he had pushed the wrong buttons when it came to expressing himself.

Perhaps they weren't so like minded as he originally thought.

After his moment of frustration he finally reached out for what was given to him eyeing the takeout bag and placing them on the counter, having food which actually appeared to be decent was an odd concept to him due to his rough upbringing but it was one he could get used to and rather quickly as he took his first bite satisfying his taste buds then he moved on to the other and the cycle continued.

Despite this being a temporary distraction his mind was soon to focus its attention onto the garage again, below him was a room filled with technology and parts laying around aching to be used and touched by him. He could make something or destroy something but he was curious, like he had said to Henry curiosity killed the cat and right now it was killing him, intoxicating his thoughts pushing him forward to do what was plaguing his mind.

William eventually snapped searching the room for anything which can be used for lock picking and eventually he did, he made his way downstairs and then to the outside.

Despite how warm it had been earlier their was a chill in the air as the night drew in closer, the darkness was covering but despite the coverage he was still looking behind him frantically as if he could feel the prickling feeling of his sins crawling on his back but he took better judgement and ignored it. With a few tugs twisting the clip from side to side he successfully picked the lock, the garage lock came lose and fell to the floor with a soft thud against the grass.

William gave the space behind him one final look before opening the garage door and closing it behind his back quickly.


	6. Compromise

The diner and whole area was set in complete darkness but Henry had trudged the dirt path leading to the place so many times over the course of his short life that he could do it without the aid of a flashlight.

Unfortunatley he couldn't bring his car, it would attract too much attention so had set out on foot instead, he had another place, a temporary one until he could move them all somewhere safe and perhaps rent a space somewhere out of the way.

Henry stood in the edge of the pine barrens watching for any sign on life but after several minutes there was none and he dug the shovel deep into the earth and set off towards the garage.

Henry reached out and ran his hand along the wooden back door to the garage in the pitch black feeling for the cumbersome lock that his father attached each evening but his fingers aimlessly ran over and over until he felt the handle and his blood ran cold, the lock was missing and as he shuffled nearer his foot hit it on the floor with a clack and his face shot up, the door was slightly ajar.

With caution he cracked the door open to peer inside, Henry could sense that the place felt more full than normal, someone had broken in and Henry knew exactly who it would be.

With a final tug Henry ripped the door open and the moonlight filtered in highlighting his silhouetted his breathing heavy and his mind frantic.

"This is private property, you're tresspassing. I'll call the police if you don't come out!"

William traced his hands against the wall inspecting for a switch and as his hands finally latched onto the power the whole room was illuminated with a yellow glow. There were tools scattered on the work tables but in a somewhat neat order which made them seem in place, the walls had drawings and blue prints decorating them there was so many which covered the stretch of every wall.

William's silver hues gazed over them, looking at the neat graphite lines with diagrams and writing with notes jotted all over, taking in every detail as he inspected them carefully, tilting his head as he rested it on his palm whispering the formula's and calculations to himself in a singsong tune, his way of remembering was certainly an odd one but he was odd too.

William's eyes snapped to the middle where a wide table with a white sheet cover what he assumed to be the projects Emily was working on. A wide grin formed on his features as he made his way reaching out for the white sheet and pulling it off with a sudden tug. 

Laying there was a small metal frame which looked like a crudely done sculpture of a human, he made his way forward looking at the metal frame with closer detail lifting up the head turning it around with his hands a finger ran against the smooth endo-skeleton then his touch glossed over the eyes and then to the digits. 

Starting off small it seems... nothing wrong with that but he wondered what Henry could achieve on a bigger scale. 

William jolted up hearing a rustle from outside, his eyes dilating and he ran for the switch turning it off then falling to the floor. His breath was short and he crawled on his stomach against the floor, he had done this before when he was in the height of his thievery but this was different he knew who was inspecting and he had expected it to come sooner or later.

William made his way under the table his limbs against the wood and his body still, even his breath was halted as he closed his eyes. Then a familiar voice sounded through the room threatening to report him, he moved forward from under the table keeping as quiet as possible looking from side to side for an exit and much to his dismay there was no way for him to get out of this situation undetected. 

Climbing out from underneath the table he placed his hands out in surrender showing no expression once more as his dark silhouette loomed above the other, another fateful meeting.

"You know a man like me wouldn't last long in the slammer." There was a smirk on his features only highlighted by the moon as he joked about the situation when he was feeling the thud of his heart again his chest as if it was planning to escape just like he was.

"Interesting work you have, you shouldn't have any shame showing this off. It's revolutionary and it will benefit others. May need slight alterations, but I am honoured I can appreciate such genius before you decide my fate."

At first Henry thought he was calling into the darkness to nothing, that there had been a possibility that his father had left the door unlocked by accident or in his growing forgetfulness but as he stood there the place definitely felt fuller, he was in here. 

Henry looked around for something to use as a weapon if he had to, he didn't like the idea but he didn't know what this man, if it were actually him, was possible of especially if he had uncovered his projects. Before Henry could grab anything a figure shot up in the darkness thin and tall with hands in the air signalling surrender and Henry matched the outline. 

Afton.

Henry flicked on the light beside the door and it flooded the garage, he squinted slightly as they adjusted and landed on the pale man who was smirking down at him and trying to make a joke out of the situation. 

Henry looked at Afton with the annoyance and frustration visible on his features, what was it with this guy, why was he invading his life like this, the persistence was starting to throw him off, he'd never met someone so pushy and prying in his entire life. Henry placed his hands on his hips and gave the other a discerning look feeling a little more at ease seeing the way Afton looked slightly concerned he'd been caught, he had the upper hand hopefully.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you be the judge of that once you get there." Henry smiled but it wasn't mocking at all, more a jest back, of course he wasn't going to call the police that was an empty threat, the last thing he wanted was more people poking around in here and seeing what was hidden at the back under the sheet-

The sheet. 

It was on the floor and his projects were uncovered laying out on the table, Afton had seen them.

As Afton sweetened him and caught his attention slightly saying that his work was interesting and revolutionary he nearly tripped over his laces as he pushed past Afton towards the table and grabbed the sheet off the floor throwing it over them before leaning on the desk.

Henry closed his eyes 'genius', no he was wrong these things weren't genius, they were just...just... Henry couldn't think straight, his mind torn between what he had to be and what Afton was almost drawing out of him. The way Afton spoke he wasn't mocking him or judging him something he had always feared, he was praising him and he let it seep into him and fill him.

"You didn't have to break in." Henry took a breath and turned to face Afton who looked rather blase about the situation, hands shoved in pockets and head cocked to the side with the narrowed silver eyes analysing him. 

Henry rubbed the back of his neck anxiously and leaned on desk breaking away from the silver eyes to stare down at his sneakers the laces hanging loosely, he wasn't exactly sure what to do with this praise or where to store it but he let it settle in him somewhere he hadn't placed anything before, a new area Afton seemed to making inside hid mind.

"You've gotten a good look at everything is that it?" Henry's amber eyes glanced up hesitant to meet the others, Afton was still stood there unmoving and he didn't know how to get him out, he was making him feel more nervous as every silent minute ticked by and those eyes were on him.

There was an air of smugness when it came to being caught but that smirk wavered when Henry jested back in a none mocking tone but he knew it was an empty threat, naturally he was going to be curious about what was happening beneath his living space especially if it was housing technical parts he could potentially use but the scrap yard sounded more suitable for his desires wherever they may lead him. 

William could tell he wasn't welcomed here from the way Henry's face morphed into an uncharacteristic look of annoyance and frustration at the first glance of him in his personal space. 

William placed his hands behind his back keeping still his silver hues following Henry around the room taking note of every change he saw in the man but as he complimented and played sweetly after being caught out like this he saw the way Henry had changed again.

It was evident that Henry hadn't been praised for his work before which is strange considering what William had seen from his brief meeting with his father this morning, he was the opposite of his own and looked like the type who most would deem supportive but perhaps this was different, there was an underlying rule that praise from a stranger was always more satisfying than a friend or a relative. 

No matter how much William sweet talked the other there was some truth behind it, he wasn't ashamed of applauding another work as he was a man of science and he enjoyed the idea of potentially watching over another head deep in the same craft, even if he was a man prone to envy but that was a rare occurrence if anything he was interested nothing more. 

"I admit." William put his hands up in mock surrender again with another shit eating grin. 

"Breaking in doesn't look too good on my behalf but as I stated in the diner, curiosity killed the cat and the curiosity was starting to implode my mind." He rounded himself onto the other side of the workspace, resting an arm on the edge as he crossed his legs together, the smugness was gone and he was back in his usual calm nature with narrowed imploring hues seeing the way Henry seemed anxious by his appearance unknowing what to do. 

"I have had a very good look, but yet my mind still isn't feeling all too accomplished." He shoved his hands in his pockets moving to the blue prints on the wall and placing a hand on his chin deep in thought checking over the quotation marks and seeing the inner workings. 

"Ever thought about working on a bigger scale project? I was pondering on the idea of visiting the scrap yard tomorrow, may that interest you?" 

William traced a hand over one of the sheets of paper letting out a slight upbeat hum as he was entering deep in thought, he could think of all the potential clients which would be interested in this, mothers and caretakers who are unable to watch over their young for a long period of time. 

Kids enjoy personalisation and a friend they could talk to. 

"Ever thought of adding AI technology and a voice box? Loneliness is a common trait in kids these days." There was underlying sadness in his words, recalling how he used to build things during his youth to substitute as what would've been a friend, a voice to talk to after the death of his mother he didn't have company even his father chose to keep his distance. "It's just a concept." 

"It's an interesting idea I guess. I could consider it." Henry chewed on the inside of his cheek, it was actually a great idea and he wished he had thought of that but Henry's problem was that he wasn't great with kids and he didn't know what kids wanted, he thought that talking robots would be a bit cliche maybe or tacky. 

Henry had an imagination but it was limited to the restrictions of Hurricane where nothing amazing happened and he'd grown up playing the games all the other kids wanted and suppressing his own dreams. There was however one thing he understood that Afton had mentioned and that was loneliness, something Henry knew all too well but no one would ever guess a popular kid like Henry Emily, beloved of all could feel like an outsider unable to truly connect to those around him.

"It's a little way out of town on the outskirts." Henry glanced back to Afton, his soft brown eyes different from before, like there was a hope in them that perhaps out of all this crazed meeting over the course of the day perhaps fate had brought them together for a reason, kindred spirits, "I can drive there I guess if you want?" He turned and faced the other with a bit of a smile, "Just...no more breaking into my garage... please?"

William knew how younger minds worked, he knew the inner workings of most minds by his constant analysing of the world around him. He was always a keen eyed boy when growing up a lot of the time he observed rather than partaking in any activities, he had to observe as he didn't know how to blend in with society he was always a black sheep and his nature was why he always got in with the wrong crowd or often got into trouble. 

All he had was the things he poured his love into, his whole world was focused on inanimate objects entities which made him have a fondness for Artificial Intelligence most feared what such technology could do to humanity if it gained too much intelligence, he had seen the horror movies or twisted novels about the concept and it fueled him to ponder down the path of experimentation and low and behold one of his massive talents were creating something more human than humans themselves. 

Most Children enjoyed comfort, a figure to hold bury their face into for a warm hug when no one was able to do it for themselves. A bigger version would trick a mind in seeing a friend rather than a pet causing a more tighter bond filling a gap, perhaps it wouldn't be suitable for a baby monitor as no one wanted a looming presence as they slept as a babe unknowing if it was a creature or a friend. Still it was a concept, an idea which could spiral into more outcomes until it reached something more finalised.

Though it seemed that Henry was fond of the idea of implementing AI yet lacked the same enthusiasm as William did causing William to reach to the conclusion that he was envious he had thought of the idea first as cliche as it may be there was logic behind the madness, perhaps he was focused mostly on his own perceptions of the world or what he himself had experienced at a young age but the spark in Henry's eyes said otherwise. 

Loneliness was a trait they could reach an agreement on being brilliant had a price, a price that you would be seen as different even when you had popularity like Henry did they will always be that underlying feeling of loneliness, thoughts of being alone in this world, alienated to fit in. 

William embraced it but Henry didn't, it was painfully obvious that Henry focused on keeping as plain as this old town desperate to show his full potential and William's prying was a way to answer his desperate call for help seeing a reflection of a former self, a more shielded self he tended to switch too and Henry did experience that side of him during their first meeting.

William hadn't expected for Henry to invite him for a ride, he was more than willing to take public transport no matter how much he despised it but from the new honey toned warmth in Henry's eyes he saw something different.

There was no traces of frustration or anger just understanding, an agreement that their meetings were too uncanny and they had to make amends some way or another. William was still set on repaying the kindness he was given. Though at Henry's remark there was a smirk on WIlliam's features knowing he was caught out one and truly, he vowed to keep his old nature at bay when he had arrived here yet he had failed to do so.

"Seems we have reached an agreement Emily, I can't promise anything but I suppose I can attempt to keep my curiousity controlled." from the slight narrow of his silver hues, throwing his head back as he clicked his tongue against the back of his mouth, he was still set on gaining the mans trust to keep being an active part in his projects but his moments of prying will have to keep at bay. 

"However, you can't keep quiet to me about this anymore. We can discuss concepts as I know you were interested by my thoughts no matter how much of an effort you made to try to disguise it." There was an odd teasing tone in his voice feeling rather smug his concept had caught Henry unaware as a way to prove to the other he desperately needed him.

Henry's unsure smile gave way to one of relief and widened as Afton confirmed it was a good arrangement but then his face tightened again as Afton mentioned that he would only keep it if Henry shared his projects and their progress, Henry felt the unease spread across him again and his mind started to fast forward to all the possibilities and outcomes again. 

Henry was at a loss this time round, he clearly had no more cards to play and it seemed impossible to get this man to back down once he had his mind set of something, he would have to comply.

"Right, okay." Henry managed to keep the irritation from his voice as he conceeded defeat and walked across the garage shoving his hands deeply into his pockets, "After lectures tomorrow, we can head out, we can go straight from college." Henry would have offered them to both go in the morning before college but he wasn't sure how much of an early riser Afton was and especially since it had gotten rather late into the night, "Meet me at the front gates."

Henry managed to usher Afton out of the garage and locked it but gave the padlock and then Afton a glance, if the man wanted to he would get in again he wouldn't have much of a choice, he'd done it once rather easily he could do it again. 

There were no more words left to be spoken, dawn was chasing the night and soon it would peak over the pine barrens and a new day would begin. 

Henry gave Afton a bit of an awkward wave off and then trudged back into the darkness turning into the pine barrens and grabbing the shovel with a bit of a swipe, internally he cursed, he had this dread feeling even though he was sure everything was going to be okay now.


	7. Parts and Services

Lectures passed swiftly, the whole day was a bit of blur to Henry who was shifted into the recesses of his mind palace trying to get things ordered after the disturbance of the previous evening.

Henry had been surprised and jolted the first time Afton had approached him just before a lecture began and seated himself down sharing the same subject it seemed, however the second, third and fourth time was just a kick in the teeth, they shared all the same subjects and Henry just kept his head ducked and a hand firmly scribbling notes as Afton tried to casually slide over his notebook and own workings under his nose.

Afton was relentless and Henry was overwhelmed.

The lectures drew to a close and Henry was quick off the mark to leave his seat before Afton could even pack his things away. Reaching his car he tugged open the door and slumped down in the drivers side taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes making a strained sound, he'd never met anyone so persistant in his life before and all he could think of was this man filling his entire life, both at college and work, he didn't know if he would be able to handle it. 

Henry caught sight of Afton striding up to the car in the rear view mirror, long casual strides and his hair disturbed by the slight breeze almost covering those silver eyes that were locked on him. Henry glanced away and steeled himself with a deep exhale.

The scrapyard was just out of the town on the outskirts, as they passed a big concrete lot where buildings were rising Henry explained to Afton that it was going to be a new retail park with all sorts of stores and restaurants, there was the hint of sadness in his voice as he spoke.

Henry was all for advancements being made, more steps towards the future but his heart was with his mother and father and their small family businesses that would be left to him and his sister, he would get the garage and Jen would get the diner, well she would whenever she came back from her travels if ever, it had been many years now and the promises in the postcards seemed emptier each time.

The gravel crunched under the tires and Henry pulled aside in the lot of the scrapyard, getting out Henry was waved down by a couple of the men that worked there and he had an easy conversation with some laughs, he was a regular to the place and he'd become a rather familiar face.

After speaking with them for a few moments and introducing Afton the men set back to work and they were left to go hunting for whatever Henry had listed and whatever Afton had in mind which Henry was begrudgingly curious about though he wouldn't admit it.

William was never a morning person, he was always up until the early hours and the transition from the hours between resting and direct sun hitting his eyes was a short period of time. William was used to waking up in the afternoon at home and trekking to work during the late hours of the evening, he knew he had to break out of this habit as the alarm clock kept its persistent beeping it took awhile for his brain to focus.

Running a hand through his hair he knew that there was going to be a strong possibility that Henry will be in all the same lectures he was due to attend for the rest of the semester and they had somehow agreed on making amends with each other by visiting the scrap yard after University was over with, this was his first official day and there was this slight worry that he would be relearning all that he had known and he was hopeful that perhaps he would learn something worthwhile.

This morning he had decided to walk to college after learning the layout of Hurricane by his travelling back and forth the previous day, in William's hand was the flask Henry had given him filled with new black coffee to keep him focused throughout the day after a certain lack of sleep.

William felt rather apologetic for keeping the other up the same early hours as him, unknowing that Henry was going to return to the garage later that day or else he would've attempted to pick the lock another day, William was aware he had already gained uncertainty from the other and he wanted the outcome of this day be the end of all the miscommunication between the two.

William's thoughts were correct, throughout his lectures Henry was always there he felt like a shadow dragging around the other man, it was unavoidable given the nature of them both yet it filled William with a slight hope that perhaps they were more alike than there thought, however, there was also conflicting thoughts he didn't like to be bettered by anyone else and the thought of having a rival made William a tad skeptical of the other man.

William was focused on his own notes scribbling each word the lecturer was giving him with quotations and finding outs of his own ideas or theories keeping a journal of knowledge and sometimes he even drew some diagrams of methods or how to implement it. Occasionally his gaze fell over Henry watching the way he wrote and his own notes how they differed to his, sometimes William shifted over his book to correct the other or as an attempt to share ideas and thoughts.

When the lecture closed William turned to Henry seeing how he was quick to leave. William stared after him wondering if he had been too overbearing or perhaps something different was wrong, either way he decided to not focus on the issue for any longer and continue to pack his things to meet up with Henry again. 

William walked out the building scanning the car parking bay for Henry as he caught sight he kept his gaze down low feeling the wind unsettle his hair blurring his vision, he knew that this was an opportunity to see more of the town outskirts and wonder how he could potentially further his ideals to aid to the community of Hurricane, he lingered near the door to brush the stray strands of hair from his eyes and slicked back his hair before opening the door to sit down beside Henry.

The journey wasn't as quiet as William originally thought, Henry was explaining some of the town history as they passed certain landmarks and voicing how they were going to be a lot of upgrades in the future, this town needed a lot of improvements and he was hopeful that perhaps these new changes would be enough to get this town well known and more potential clients for the future. He kept his gaze out the window watching the change of scenery and idly people watching until there was a crunch of gravel and they had finally reached the scrapyard. 

William was quick to notice how most paid attention to Henry waving him down to have idle conversation and much to his dismay he was bought into conversing with the gents in charge of the place he introduced himself formally and oddly gained a few laughs from them. Henry was clearly popular in the town and it would be an advantage having a friendly face next to him compared to the icy gaze he was known to have.

William had an odd list in his mind; from old voice boxes to long metal wiring made from a certain type of metal then spring-locks. His project wasn't anything to benefit anyone just a small project to implement using light and darkness as a catalyst for motion. A creation capable of movement but only when it's dark and only when light shows it will stop, there was no shame in experimentation. William started to tear away scraps of metal to continue his hunt despite his thin and lack of muscles structure he had a lot of physical strength from moving back and forth when he used to work in the garage. 

He allocated some space for materials piling them up ready to carry to the car, he got all he came for but the only issue he had was finding Spring-locks, a sharp yet dangerous tool when used incorrectly, he was an expert when it came to using them. His hands were gaining more scuffs as he continued to dig through sheets of metal and wires, the pain not bothering him as it snagged on his skin causing cuts to inflame and pool nothing too life threatening. Eventually he came across a few Springlocks which he pocketed in his rucksack. 

"Any Luck?" He shouted over his shoulder to Henry knowing he was too busy with his pursuit to check on the man who gave him a ride here. He started to unload most of his stuff, pocketing an old computer screen for himself to repair and use from his new apartment.

Henry had watched as William disappear out of sight into the depths of the junkyard without much further word and gave a sigh setting about his own salvaging. Afton was a strange man, then again he wasn't particularly normal, he was always quick to latch on to Henry and talk his ear off but around other people he'd noticed that he was more reserved and he wondered why in particular he acted differently towards him.

Henry wasn't in the mind of finding anything particularly amazing or of much interest today, he frequented the place quite often so all he needed was some struts and cabling which he managed to snag pretty quickly with his keen eyes. Making his way further in out of curiosity he finally eyed Afton who was knee deep in his own salvaging and he watched the man from afar for some time the other seemingly unaware of his presence.

Afton's slim frame didn't seem to account for anything, he heaved and hefted panelling and sheets of metal with the greatest of ease and he couldn't help but stare as the man was relentless, where did all this drive come from. Afton wasn't particularly a well looking man, his pallid skin denoted that he perhaps had some sort of eating disorder that had affected his organs causing the sallowness that was beginning to cut into his cheeks and Henry felt his heart go out, what if Afton had been escaping his old life and some bad past. Henry began to feel the pang of guilt wash over him, perhaps Afton has latched onto him because he'd been the first person that had even entertained talking to him.

"Yeah!" Henry called back nearly lost his footing, he'd been walking up to Afton when the other had called and he skidded a bit on a sheet of metal but managed to pull himself back, "Are you done?" Henry went to climb up further towards but something snagged his jeans and there was a loud rip and he hissed as he toppled back falling heavily on the concrete in a heap and looking down at his ankle where a massive deep gash was now gushing and turning his jeans red.

"Oh my god-" Henry choked on his words turning away from it and covering his mouth in the crook of his arm feeling his stomach churn, if there was one thing Henry couldn't stomach it was blood or anything along those lines, he felt woozy like he was about to pass out.

William had watched Henry with interest after calling out if he was having any luck, his eyes were immediately drawn to the mans hands seeing the metal he had manged to salvage and even though there was nothing out of the ordinary he knew from the way Henry was socialising to the men beforehand that he was a regular face here.

William gathered from that information that there was no particular reason for Henry to be there aside from wanting to cause some-kind of truce between them. Which admittedly William was thankful for knowing despite his terrible attempt at a first impression there was still something salvageable and perhaps the idea of like-minded individuals co-working alongside each other can actually move forward.

William cringed slightly seeing how Henry almost lost his footing but felt relief as the man managed to gain his footing again, from what he had seen from their first and second encounter to now that Henry wasn't a surefooted man and prone to clumsiness seemingly lost in the clouds full of ideas circling in his mind or making sense of the world, cutting in short Henry was a daydreamer and one to not look out in front of him which wasn't at all a bad trait to have but William was aware form the sharp metal jutting from the ground and other scrap pieces which could cause cuts "Yes, I retrieved everything I needed and more." 

William turned his back on Henry as he continued to unload every bit of scrap he wanted to take home with him for future projects and moved them to the side knowing now the amount that Henry was going to take with him. William's head whipped around when he heard a sudden thud on the ground his silver hues widening to see Henry on the concrete with his limbs toppled in a heap with a massive cut forming on his ankle and causing the fabric of his jeans to turn a deep crimson.

William rushed to him still keeping cautious of the metal around them to get to Henry's side seeing how the other had to turn away from the blood, luckily for Henry William wasn't squeamish when it came to this kind of stuff, in fact the human body was quite remarkable when it came to organs and blood flow but now wasn't the time to delve into more of his morbid curiosities or his knowledge on biology. 

William knelt before Henry, his fingers ripping into the jeans to part more breathing air for the gash, his fingers brushing over the cut seeing how deep it was. His gaze was studying it before sweeping back to Henry, he knew how to take care of the other but he needed to get back to the apartment to treat him.

"You're very fortunate I'm here, being on the streets certainly learnt me a few tricks. Don't worry it isn't life threatening it may just nag ya for a couple of days but you're not gonna die." The scrapyard was full of bacteria so the risk of infection was high and from the metal that he had fallen on they had a rusty appearance, he needed to get Henry back but whether or not Henry was willing to give him control of the car was another thing and it was asking for a lot of trust. From the rip of Henry's jeans he continued to rip off enough fabric to cover the cut, William wrapped the fabric around his ankle but with enough pressure to stop the bleeding. 

"I need you to trust me as the risk of infection is high and I promise ya that's the last thing you'll be wanting." William placed one arm under the crook of Henry's own and hoisted him up assisting him to the car with slow enough footsteps for Henry to keep up with his pace and not enough to put too much pressure on his leg whilst walking to the car, opening the car door he helped Henry into the passengers seat. "I know how to drive, I know I am asking a lot but if I am to treat this properly I will need to get back to mine."

Henry felt like he was going to faint, he'd always been unable to face any sort of gore ever since he'd witnessed an accident on the tracks behind the diner when he'd been thirteen, the intrusive thoughts came to him now and again but when something like this happened he just shut down completely, he couldn't look he didn't want to see what mess he was in.

Henry could hear the slide of metal and crunch of parts and then the tap of footsteps as Afton hurried over to him, he didn't know if he was relived or worried in this moment but as he felt pressed on the gash he wailed and struck an arm out to try and push Afton away feeling the mans fingers sink into his flesh. Henry reeled and flopped down onto the concrete his head spinning and the intrusive thoughts of the desiccated remains on the train tracks coming to the forefront of his mind.

"A-are you sure?" Henry threw an arm over his face as Afton tried to soothe by saying that it wasn't anything major but he couldn't believe that just yet. There was the sound of tearing and Henry winced feeling the sudden pressure around his ankle as Afton used his jeans to tie a tourniquet and cut off the blood flow.

"Oh god." Henry whimpered hearing how it might get infected, he could die of sepsis if gangrene set in, oh god this day was worse than the day before, he shouldn't have come here, it was like Afton was carrying bad luck with him and he was getting the brunt of it.

"Just do it." Henry whined as Afton hoisted him up with an arm over his shoulder and began to walk him to the car carrying the most of his weight, he felt like a rag doll being carried like this, he'd never been carried like this. Afton's tall frame neatly lifted him off the floor as they neared the car and as he saw heavily in the passenger seat he grabbed Afton's collar and pulled him in grasping the keys from his pocket and shoving them in the mans hand.

"Don't speed in my car, I don't want a ticket." Henry gave the silver eyes a hard look but they fell down and he let go groaning as he sat back in the pass her seat and closed his amber eyes.

Luckily for Henry, Afton didn't speed at all, in fact the man was surprisingly a very good driver and he made haste without being dangerous which he had thought he might. Avoiding a lot of bumps and dips Henry was quite thankful to the man that he'd taken a quiet and altogether quicker route back to the diner and as the car pulled into the gravel lot he sighed and prayed that things were going to be okay now.

It was a little difficult to navigate up the set of stairs on the fire escape leading up to the apartment above the garage but Afton managed to hold him up with enough of his strength, Henry didn't have any time to figure out where it had come from when they finally entered the place and he was set down on the bed on the far side of the room.

"Shouldn't I sit on the sofa..." Henry opened his eyes to look around and saw that the whole place was full of boxes including sofa so that was out of the question. The place looked like a bomb had hit it and he only just realised that Afton had been here only twenty four hours or just more at most, he'd had no time to clean to entertain if he'd had any intentions of entertaining, "I don't want to go to hospital...and don't tell my ma or pa..." Henry was adamant, he hated hospitals and he knew that if his parents found out they would send him, he'd been stitched up in the past before and he didn't want to go ever again.

William felt his collar being tugged and he stared wide-eyed at the other taken back by the sudden gesture but as he saw the urgency in Henry's eyes there was something unspoken deep within them, there was fear uncertainty, and William put two and two together coming to the conclusion that Henry was sensitive when it came to bodily harm probably most likely due to trauma. When Henry gave him the keys he nodded showing he had acknowledged the other, there was a new understanding between them and a need to assist the man who had been nothing but a generous heart since his arrival. 

William hopped into the driver's seat thinking about the best route to make the trip, the longer they took the more discomfort Henry would go through and he knew that he had to take the quicker and easier route. Recalling the trip here and the bus routes he took in the past he mapped out a possible way to get back, his drive was smooth with a lack of bumps or sudden turns but still fast enough to make pace through the streets.

As he arrived and parked up near the apartment he met Henry in the passenger's seat, carrying Henry wasn't too difficult of a task but as they approached the stairs there was difficulty but most of the weight was shifted to William making it a quicker process for the pair of them. His heavy lifting from the workshop and the scuffles he had at school came in useful when it came to moving someone twice his weight, he knew Henry would question where his strength came from but that seemed to be the least of the man's worries.

"Sure, if you can find a space." William jested as Henry took space on his bed, there was no other surface for the other to sit on as he didn't have the time to do anything with his time as he was too occupied with lectures and other errands, he felt rather embarrassed that the flat was still in a state of disarray given how he should've done it first but his interest always got the best of him.

"As for your mother and father, don't stress yourself further I assure you I won't." William's silver hues gazed over Henry unmoving, fixated, and staring into space before he grinned at the other moving to the kitchen area ravaging through the cupboards with urgency muttering under his breath as if he was instructing himself with his search remembering where everything was. 

William moved to one side of the kitchen to the other stuffing the needed equipment under his arm and the bandaging in his mouth as his hands were full. He placed the equipment on the bed before making a U-turn to quickly wash his hands in the sink before eventually kneeling down on the floor space near the bed, he slowly removed the temporary bandage, his fingers grazed over the cut seeing the way Henry looked like he was going to throw up which amused him slightly but he was too focused to halt and laugh.

"You are in good hands." William looked at the other with a look of warmth before focusing again his expression changing like a switch in his brain. "I just need to clean it." William took the damp clothing and pressed it against the redness of Henry's flesh gently dabbing his hues flickering to the other now and again to check on him. 

William stopped his dabbing and moved the cloth beside him, holding Henry's ankle as he grabbed the rubbing Alcohol "This may sting..." William pressed a swab of cotton against Henry's leg which was lathered in Alcohol, he pressed it then whipped it still shifting his glances. "You'll be fine." WIlliam removed the cotton and started to dab the wound dry. He opened the packet of bandages with his teeth then began to wrap it around Henry's ankle in multiple layers but not tight enough to cut circulation, he cut the remainder with scissors. "If it starts bleeding change the dressing, if blood upsets you don't hesitate to give me notice. Okay?" His tone was suddenly stern, he was voicing his concern as if he was a doctor giving warning to a patient. 

William was clattering around in the apartment obviously looking for a first aid kit or something whilst Henry just laid back on the bed to stop the world from spinning, he still felt sick to his stomach but Afton's tourniquet was doing it's trick and he couldn't feel the blood running down his ankle anymore.

When William finally returned he glanced over at the other as Afton got on his knees beside the bed and assured him that he was in good hands, Henry grimaced trying time accept the warm smile that Afton was giving him and looked away flopping back down on the bed feeling his stomach churn as Afton pressed something cold against the wound.

Every affirmation that Afton gave on what he was doing each step of the way he as a relief, he liked to know what was happening to him though he was glad that Afton was keeping the gory details to a minimum here. Henry hissed as the rubbing alcohol stung him and he clenched his teeth jolting a little bit but soon the sensation dulled and Afton was quickly wrapping a bandage round it.

The whole ordeal was pretty much over within several minutes, a lot less time than the hospital that had left him to wait in agony in the past whilst they tried to find someone of any competence to fix him up. He had to give credit where it was due to Afton for being so efficient, seemed the man had done this before perhaps? Henry didn't want to linger on it, his thoughts delving to darker things in a sudden dip of his mind.

"Thanks, I'll let you know." Henry pushed himself up on the bed and went to stand but woozed and sat back down heavily feeling himself go lightheaded, "Bit too fast." He smiled ruefully taking off his glasses and putting a hand against his forehead feeling just how clammy he'd become.

"Sorry I think I might need a moment..." Henry made a large exhale and glanced up with his amber hues at Afton who was stood looking down at him with those silver half lidded eyes, "Thank you...I'm sorry if I've been a bit off," Off was putting it rather lightly if he was honest, "I just... well," Henry hesitated, "I was kind of worried that you were going to go telling everyone about the things I plan...not that I'm gonna go making any of it or anything but, well, it's not normal stuff and Hurricane isn't very welcoming of weird stuff."

When Henry attempted to get up William looked at him with concern seeing how he was unable to get to his full height without standing, Henry truly despised the feeling of being injured and he pondered even more deeply into man's psychology as to why he was so delicate to it all after all this was a common occurrence, especially for someone with a hunch for science then again his years of fights and treating his former ties made him used to it, there were situations most would cower at the idea of it happening but for William that wasn't the case he didn't feel strongly towards it, it was a harsh fact of life.

"Of course, Take as much time as you need." William wanted to remark on how big the cut was but chose not to learning more about Henry and his sensitive nature, causing more of a worried state would be a stressful situation for the pair of them and natural healing was the best medicine. William got up from the floor, stretched out his arms in front of him hearing Henry speak up again mentioning why he had been rather difficult with him, there was a glint in his silver eyes as they narrowed.

"There is no logic as to why I would do that to you." He simply said, his voice calm and not showing any aggression there was no need to. Trust was a fragile and fickle thing when it came to people, quick to trust someone could be either someone's biggest downfall or uprising he could understand why Henry had his concerns.

"As I stated, brilliant minds must guard each others back." William placed his hands in his pockets and tilted his head slightly his gaze keeping fixed on the other. "Though, I stand by my words. You have a spark of genius and it would be wasted potential to keep quiet about it, though I am honored to have known the inner workings of your mind."

William leaned down to gather the items on the floor and moving back to the kitchen to dispose of everything then washing his hands thoroughly afterward seeing how his skin was tainted with crimson. He opened the cupboard and grabbed some medication and a cup. William filled the cup with cool water then paced back to Henry holding it out to the other.

"This will aid with the nagging feeling and the uneasiness." As Henry took the cup he made his way to the window opening it a touch to keep the airflow going through the room. "I do apologise for the mess, guess I just hadn't had the time to make this space more suitable for human life."

Henry just simply nodded as Afton affirmed that he still wasn't going to tell anyone about the things he had seen or the things that Henry was even slightly considering making in the back of his mind. Chewing on the inside of his cheek as Afton stated that brilliant minds should work together and that he has a 'spark of genius' the rush of pride flowed through him again bringing a furtive smile to his lips until Afton mentioned about the inner workings of his mind and Henry's smile faded.

If there was one thing Henry never wanted anyone to do it was to go clattering around in his head, he had enough trouble trying to keep himself 'normal' without Afton prying in there to see what else he had. In that moment Henry made a promise to himself that even if this unlikely friendship did work out he'd keep those walls firmly up around the other. If Afton was as smart as he seemed or said he was then Afton could be dangerous just like he himself could be dangerous, he didn't know this man nor anything of his past.

"Thank you." Henry's amber hues surveyed Afton as he returned with a glass of water and he took it he gratefully draining it within a matter of moments, he hadn't realised how dehydrated he was but then again Henry did forget basic human necessities a lot of the time.

"You've only been here just over twenty four hours it's understandable." Henry's eyes followed Afton as the man opened the window letting in a cool breeze of fresh air that was greatly welcomed in the heat of the day, the apartment only had one window and it was a pretty stuffy converted space from the old storage room that used to be here.

Afton stood by the window quietly looking out and Henry was able to observe him further without notice. The man was much taller than himself, perhaps about six two compared to his five seven, his hair looked almost black but it had the feint shimmer of darkest brown and it was always falling over the others face and eyes.

Afton's eyes were the thing he seemed to have picked out the most, they would be noted as grey or perhaps even blue on paperwork but Henry couldn't help but see them as silver, like the polished surface of the metal her pored so much of his time into, they were like shimmering mercury and his pupils no matter the lighting were always pin pricked giving him a penetrating gaze only softened by his hooded eyelids.

"I guess you'll have plenty of time to make things a bit more to your liking the next few days." The weekend had hit and the students would be out partying but not Henry, he was either working or studying or so he told people so he could have an excuse for not attending social events, "The town has some pretty decent stores if you need anything but if not there is a mall a few towns over."

William lingered near the window idly watching the world before him listening to Henry's voice reminding him that the weekend had now approached and whilst most students were most likely socialising getting their way through the social ladder gaining new ties he would be adapting to the new life he moved into. Venturing into Hurricane in the space of twenty four hours had been eventful considering how most of his time had been with one individual and their brief time together had been a spur of curiosity from just a quick glance at Henry's work; William was always relentless when it came to an interest and unfortunately for Henry he had a inch to learn more about him. 

William finally turned back to Henry leaning into the ledge of the window with each hand on the side as he learnt against it, his thin figure was silhouetted in the contrast of the harsh summer light. Being near others made him notice how he lacked in weight and he knew more would become aware of the stark differences between his university peers.

"As much as any one enjoys personalisation to their space that isn't my main priority." He needed to focus on the necessities thankfully this apartment did came with furniture which made it suitable to be called a living space but the last thing he wanted was to bore Henry with the details.

"I suppose it's handy I live so close the the train lines then? I am certain I will venture more when the opportunity rises." William caught Henry's hues, he recently came to the conclusion Henry was aloof, a daydreamer which caused his clumsiness and the reason why he was back in his apartment always so focused and in a dreamlike state yet he knew that was a trait anyone with a focused mind would have. 

William had a light bulb moment, he put a finger in the air to excuse himself and sat down near one of the boxes opening the lid to reveal scrolls of paperwork which looked like blueprints as they were his own blueprints his inner workings of a mad man back in England.

"I can still sense your unease." He saw Henry's mouth parted and he raised his hand to signal the other to silence himself. "No need to apologise but I do believe this is only fair." William grabbed a handful of his scrolls and plopped them on the bed to lean against the window ledge again. His blueprints were detailed diagrams with a realistic artstyle every bolt and how each part joined was written with detail enthusiasm seeping through the pages with scribbles describing his whole design process. "Much like yourself I wish for these to keep secret, not as I fear how people may perceive me as but I wish to take Hurricane by surprise." 

As William stated that home decor was not top priority Henry dipped his eyes down and nodded, at this point he was just trying to break a rather strange silence and air in the room with some small talk, which was out of sorts for Henry. Henry usually only spoke when it was absolutely necessary and hated aimless banter though for the sake of his parents and his upbringing he did it anyways. It was just Afton's presence was somewhat...overwhelming?

The man had, in his eyes, saved his life, sure it was just an injury like the others he'd experienced but ever since the accident on the train lines he just shut down when it came to blood or anything else like that, it just felt like his whole body just froze it was so awful, he knew it was trauma but he wouldn't see anyone for it, that wasn't normal in Hurricane.

"Well there's plenty to see in the area." There he was again with this ridiculous small talk, he really should leave this apartment he could feel those silver eyes lingering on him and sensing his unease.

Henry bolted a little when Afton made a sudden move like he had once before in front of the diner and Henry's heart lurched into his throat as the man began rummaging through a box which looked stuff with paper. Henry went to protest, to say that he should be going but one of Afton's hands shot up stopping him and the words died before they could even form.

Apologise? What did he have to apologise for he-

Before Henry could collect his thoughts he was gifted with a several rolls of paper on the bed and his brow furrowed as he looked up at Afton and the man stated that he wanted them kept secret. Henry gave Afton a long look of confusion before letting out a steady exhale and turning his gaze down, rifling through them he realised that they were blueprints much like his own and her surveyed them with passive interest until he unfurled one.

"Oh my god." Henry hadn't meant to voice his surprise at all, he'd meant to keep it internally but the wave of shock mixed with excitement that came over him had made it audible and his amber eyed widened visibly as he blinked down.

"These are..." Brilliant, incredible, revolutionary, unique, "...You designed these yourself?" Henry couldn't tare his eyes away, the blueprints were so much like his but completely different, there were things that Afton hadn't completely gotten correct and seemed to be working out as he went along but then there were also things that Henry had been trying to figure out and hadn't been able to but Afton had.

"What do you plan to do with these?" Henry looked up with a slight smile in the corner of his mouth and for the first time the glimmer of his fantastical wonder shining in those eyes that he usually kept so well hidden away.

William looked smug seeing the way Henry was skeptical of the blueprints he had laid on the bed, seeing how the other was trying to look disinterested but that all changed in a second and the way Henry's eyes were blew up wide muttering the words 'Oh my god' in surprised made William have a large toothy grin shaking his head slightly as he tilted his head backward with a curved lip smile as he observed the other looking down at his blueprints.

There were still calculations which were in the process of being worked out but like most, he wondered if Henry knew the answers, if Henry was more willing to talk discuss they would be quite the unstoppable force working side by side, eventually Henry would come to his senses but first small steps were necessary to gain mutual trust.

William cocked a brow as Henry asked whether these designs were his or not, typical the doubt always came after a moment of shock he was quite offended but instead he didn't show it, his expression just bored onto the other as he exhaled loudly to allow it to not rattle him too much especially since they were making progress.

"Well, yes they are my own concepts. You can see a full catalog of my progress." William pointed to the far reaches of the room where there was a singular bookcase with a different sized notebook most were full whilst some had pages covered waiting for more pages to be ruined with more of his working, one of the notebooks were the one he had in the diner that day when he sat conversing with Henry it was empty now it was full with his formulas. His work was jotted around the room hidden but now noticeable to the eye after he pointed them out.

William placed his hands in his pocket and strode to the bed leaning down to see the bright eyes of Henry and the quirk in his lips showing excitement, there was something new he hadn't seen before. His amber hues seemed warmer, more welcoming, and bright. Henry reminded him of autumn formally cold now hard to read but now warm showing hope and prosper.

Were those freckles?

William had noticed he was taking note of the man's details before shifting his silver gaze playing it cooly. "I plan to create." He simply said looking at the designs on the bed his hand gazing over the print his lips curving to show pride and fondness for work as if he was doing this for his creations rather for himself.

"The trip to the scrapyard wasn't for personal enjoyment but rather to keep myself occupied, I listed what I needed in my mind and took it upon myself to find the parts." He moved away from the bed again running a hand through his dark hair seeing the boxes around the room, there was another grin on his features.

"Though unpacking is needed as I don't want it to look more like a bomb hit this joint." The weekend was here as Henry said which would be the perfect time to quickly unpack then set work by the time the week started, it was going to be a long weekend and there was still packages to arrive from his hometown, the service here will have quite the shock with the number of things needing to be transported. "Feeling a lot better?"

Henry was awaiting Afton's answer like he was waiting on something that was going to define the rest of his life, to say that he was eager was an understatement, if these blueprints were anything to go by Afton was not the blight he'd previously thought, it was like he'd been sent to him for a greater purpose, to help him achieve his dreams.

'I plan to create.'

The words had a resonance that shook Henry to the core, they were full of determination and pride and his silver eyes matched them defiantly making Henry's smile widen much to his reluctance to show his sheer joy and interested in this incredible turn of events. To create, that was what Henry had always wanted and now there seemed that maybe just maybe he could almost reach it with Afton's help.

"I can always drive us another time?" Henry's response was rather quick as Afton mentioned that their excursion had purpose, it was his fault that it had been cut short and Henry was now cursing himself for being the one responsible for any sort of setback in the future because he had been over cautious. All this time he'd been worrying about this man coming to ruin his life and expose him when I'm reality it looked like he'd been heaven sent to lead him along the path to his dreams.

"Yes, much better." Henry pushed himself off the bed with enthusiasm and renewed strength testing his ankle and almost forgetting about the whole ordeal as his mind became engulfed with all manner of things in his excited delirium.

"If you're free we could maybe talk about some ideas and bounce some stuff around? I'm pretty much free this evening and I'm sure I've got some time over the weekend as well. I've got more I could show you downstairs and so much at home-" Henry cut himself off realising how badly he'd started over talking and a pink glow flooded his freckled cheeks with embarrassment, "S-sorry, too much too soon." Henry chuckled but it was rather nervous and his amber eyes fell away from Afton, first he was being incredibly guarded and now he was letting all the floodgates open, what was wrong with him.

William was thriving for the new light deep within Henry's eyes, how the other was holding on to every word waiting for every word to be strung into a sentence and William saw the way a smile had split through Henry's face from ear to ear from his answer; there was a word for this? Admiration, he hadn't had someone listen to him before with such interest.

Most thought his words were complete and utter nonsense, most were unable to keep up with his conversation, Henry, however, was very different. 

This was an odd sensation to feel understood but this was what he had been deprived of for such a long time and for once he didn't feel alone in the grand scheme of things. Perhaps the universe did have a place for him and his ideas, Henry was a starting point and the push for future brilliance, they could achieve accomplishments side by side.

"Sure, the parts I have will suffice for now but you know how the mind ticks once you start you can't stop." The scrapyard was going to become a popular destination for William, he could spend night and day working on his projects sometimes forgetting to take care of himself in the process back in England he didn't have much only the garage and electronics was the only company he had.

William was adaptable to any situation but he personally vowed to himself to dispose of past habits even if they do slip just like the night he broke into Henry's garage but that seems to be long forgotten now as they achieved newfound mutual respect for each other. "Sounds like a plan though."

William's silver hues widened into pinpricks seeing the way Henry suddenly jolted up somewhat not phased by his injury anymore, this man was unusual but so was he. Then came a sudden invite to continue their conversation talking about ideas and aspirations stating that he had so many things to show him, it was overwhelming how Henry had shifted from someone who wouldn't give him the time of day to someone willing to talk none stop yet William was a curious mind and he wanted to learn more about the other as much as Henry wanted to know about him.

"Henry." William finally spoke breaking the silence noting the way Henry seemed sheepish from his sudden outburst making William shake his head slightly with a smile as he folded his hands together, his head leaned against the wall as he looked at the other with narrowed hues.

"I would be honoured to see more of your work, However-" William trailed off looking around the boxes of the room seeing how they were all piled up blocking his living space too much for his liking, seeming to suffocate the room and he wasn't usually claustrophobic. "Will you aid me in unpacking first? I am certain we can talk about it."

Henry could feel himself heating up with the embarrassment of his outburst, he'd never been overly zealous like that before, well he'd never been given the chance to truly open up and be himself around anyone before. The few times he'd spoken of his ideas in the past either he'd been given questioning skeptical looks or laughed off so he'd learned to keep things to himself.

Afton spoke his name breaking the silence and he cautiously looked up with amber hues expecting to be either laughed at or scrutinised but Afton's expression was softened and he was smiling, at least that was something he guessed. Finally affirmation came and Henry brightened again the smile returning to his lips and the glimmer of excitement in his eyes as Afton said that he would be honoured however there was a bit of a problem to address first.

"Oh!" Henry glanced around at the place, there was a lot to unpack but as his eyes caught more notebooks, papers and even parts stuffed into the boxes he had absolutely no qualms about helping him, "Yes of course! Let's get to it then shall we?" Henry split into a grin and his whole aura changed, when Henry was at peace he shone and it showed and that was why people loved him.


End file.
